


Breaking a Scarecrow

by aewea



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little crack at points, Also tissues, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always female Kakashi, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, And about Itachi and dango, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anything for the mission, Anything for the sake of my OTP, But he comes back, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cuz this shit made me cry, DON'T GIVE UP HOPE, Ends Up Being Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts-But it's Just an old Ache These Days, F/M, Fem!Kakashi, Female Kakashi, For Me, Forced Crossdressing, Goes to Everything Hurts And Nothing Is Beautiful, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I Made Myself Cry, I mean he dies first, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm great at taggin I know, I've been informed some chaps can give you cavities, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kakashi Gaiden, Kakashi finds out Icha Icha Series don't make good bed-time stories for kids, Kakashi is a girl, Kakashi stop reading porn for kids, Kinda, Kinda Prostitution?- it's not garphic tho... and for a mission?, Love/Hate, M/M, More of a Ruin-it actually, Nightmares, Not A Fix-It, Original Character Death(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating will go up, Right?, So bring a toothbrush, Stalker Uchiha Obito, Starts with Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, THEY'LL END UP TOGETHER AT THE END, Temporary Character Death, That's not how you propose Obito, This is called 'BERAKING A Scarecrow' for a reason people, Torture, Uchiha Obito Lives, Underage Rape/Non-con, Why isn't there a tag about how much sasuke loves tomatos, Wrong, at the very end, but no one knows, mostly follows canon, on another note, starts sweet but gets dark, what is this disrespect???!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewea/pseuds/aewea
Summary: “I’m going to build a new world, a better one.”‘You better be grateful I’m spending so much time on you’“One without war-“‘Specially after all you did,’“Or Blood,”‘But having you on my team will be a serious blow to this stupid Army,’“Or Tears.”‘And you’re going to be in that world after all,’“One where your father would be alive,”‘So I think I might give you a second chance,’“And Rin wouldn’t have to die.”‘After all…’“One where you wouldn’t have to wear a mask,” He looked at him- no, at her, and let his gaze soften just a bit, “And hide the truth behind layers of clothes."‘It’d be our world,’fem!Kakashi(READ THE DAMN TAGS. they haven't happened yet, but they will.)





	1. Hell Doesn't Need Flames To Burn Red

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back to Naruto fandom with a fem!kakashi story (where nearly everyone thinks she's a boy). God, I'm obsessed with this kind of fics.
> 
> Anyway, hope u enjoy it and just so u know, I'm screwing with the timeline: Kakashi was 9 when he (she?) was promoted to a jounin, joined Anbu after Rin's death at 10 and lost Minato at 11.
> 
> I really have no idea where I'm going with this, so ur ideas would be appreciated. (even though I can't promise to take all of them into account)
> 
> And just one more thing: I's been ages since I read the manga, so if anyone is interested and has a lot of information about Kakashi and naruto's world, it'd be great if they pm me.
> 
> Warning: this story is crap and my grammar sucks.
> 
> (Oh, and there will most probably be mentions of rape and torture.)
> 
> Hope u enjoy and plz, leave a review and tell me what u think. it's really important to me.
> 
> (I'm also changing somethings, but they're not really important.)
> 
> Believe it or not, Naruto isn't mine (and nor is the cover. I just think it's really pretty so I used it.)

Kakashi stared straight ahead, locked eyes with the finally mask-less man, and came to a conclusion:

He was dead.

He wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute he'd been fighting the war, and the next, he'd been starring at the damaged face of his long-lost friend and wondering just how had a rasengan directed at another mask-wearing ninja killed _him_ – maybe the man had tricked them and put a connection between their masks, or maybe he had finally run out of chakera and it didn't have anything to do with the enemy- because for some reason, he was dead, and more than probably not, experiencing the afterlife.

Which was short –long? – for hell.

Or some mess named a battlefield.

He'd always thought hell would be a dark hole of flaming black fire and hot white pain- some place worthy of a few nightmares in a row and not much else- and had been somehow unimpressed by it –after all, what were a few burns compered to what he'd already seen? - but now seeing the land of eternal punishment before his very eyes, he couldn't help but think that it was a very fitting name.

He didn't have much care for the scenery itself- So what if the ground was now more falling boulders than an actual hard surface beneath his feet, or what if the moon was bleeding scarlet, shinning in an all too familiar shade of red and drowning everything in blood – _Obito's blood, because it's his shade of red_ \- ? He could deal with the shattered ground and the flying rocks, and he had long since gotten used to seeing everything behind a layer of blood.

No, it was something else he couldn't take.

Or rather, someone.

Kakashi was a ninja, he wasn't innocence, in fact, he was far from it. He was a murderer, a cold-blooded killer and at a darker time, nothing more than a killing machine. It'd only make sense that he'd end up in hell.

But why Obito of all of people, a hero that had died sacrificing himself for his friends, would be there, he didn't know.

' _He can't be here,'_ He thought, _'So… If I'm not in hell, where am I?'_

 _Certainly not in heaven,_ a voice in his head sneered.

But that would mean…

"Calm down Kakashi," Obito said, looking the copy-nin dead in the eyes, "It's only a dream,"

A dream?

"A very, very bad dream,"

But it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real, _too real._

"Are you telling me you've never dreamed of me before? I'm hurt Kakashi. I thought you'd remember me better than this," He scoffed, a cruel look entering his mismatched eyes. "Especially since I was kind enough to leave you a gift,"

Kakashi felt cold hands gripping at his chest, shredding and cutting the flesh and the clothes alike. Yes. He knew this. He remembered this. the face, the purple eye, the words- those were new.

but the cold in his voice?

"Or is it because I'm not the thirteen years old you once knew, crushed and left alone in a cave to _bleed out to_ _**death**_?"

The sharp tone?

"Is it that? I certainly hope so. I've always liked to think that I have a special place in your nightmares- just as you do in _mine_."

_The hatred?_

"Would you remember If I asked you to watch out for Rin-"

This was Obito-

"Or went to grab your eye?"

just one thing was different.

"You don't need it anymore- It's not like you kept an eye on her,"

He already knew of his sins.

*****Naruto*****

Obito knew he was being cruel.

But then again, Kakashi had broken his promise, betrayed his trust and Failed Rin.

_No, not just failed, the bastard had _killed_ Rin._

And no matter how much the Jounin tried to scrub it clean, Obito had the most powerful eyes a shinobi could hope for.

It wasn't hard for him to see the still darkening stains of blood covering the copy-nin's hands.

"Are you telling me you've never had dreamed of me before? I'm hurt Kakashi. I thought you'd remember me better than this," he taunted. "Especially since I was kind enough to leave you a gift,"

_CRACK_

"Or is it because I'm not the thirteen years old you once knew, crushed and left alone in a cave to _bleed out to_ _**death**_?"

_CRACK_

"Is it that? I certainly hope so. I've always liked to think that I have a special place in your nightmares- just as you do in _mine_."

_CRACK_

"Would you remember If I asked you to watch out for Rin-"

_CRACK_

"Or went to grab your eye?"

CRACK

"You don't need it anymore- It's not like you kept an eye on Rin,"

Yes, he was being cruel, but silver-head ninja had done much worse.

So he stood there, and watched as Just with the help of a few words, the great Kakashi of the Sharingan shattered down.

****Naruto****

Looking at the swirling battlefield around him, Kakashi decided something:

It'd be nice if the world stopped spinning

-ght thing. its mine after a…

-what did you do to hi…

-ashi snap out of it,

-kashi-nii, you're stronger this!

It'd also be nice If all of those people shut up.

Or If Gai let go of his hands and let him claw out his eye.

He did have to get it back to its rightful owner after all.

"-y rival! You have to snap out of it!"

He violently shook his head, and tried again to throw off the green wearing ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, "Calm down!"

"No!" He struggled harder, "I have to give it back it back! It's the only way he would go away!"

"What?" The blond gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about, Kaka-Sensei? Give what back? Who is this man?"

' _Oh, no one,'_ Kakashi thought bitterly, _'It's just my supposed-to-be-dead teammate'_

Suddenly losing all of his fight, he went slack against Gai's chest. They didn't understand.

Just like Obito had said, he did dream of the dead Uchiha boy. Actually, he dreamed of him every night _ and If he was busy, there was always a long line of people Kakashi had done wrong waiting to torment him in his nightmares. _ and every once in a while, in the middle of his screaming and rage, Obito remembered that his eye was still in the possession of the bastard killing Rin and demanded it to be removed.

He usually liked to do the removing himself though.

"It's okay." He shrugged, giving the two worried ninja a tired eye smile. "this's only a dream after all."

"What, No!" Naruto shook his head furiously, "It's not a dream Kaka-sensei. It's all real! "

"It doesn't have to be," A cold voice cut through the boy's exclamation. "It can just as well be another nightmare on the long list of the ones you've already have."

He took a moment to look at him, letting his single sharingan lock with its other pair.

"And then, it can be the last nightmare you'll ever have."

**** NARUTO****

Obito wasn't sure if Kakshi's head was truly in the game or not, but he didn't have time for this. He'd waited long enough for the silver-head ninja to make up his mind and Kakashi clearly had chosen his side long before this war even started.

The bastard was on the Jinchuuriki's side.

Still… maybe he could spare a few more minutes to work on the Copy-nin, he had already broken the idiot after all.

"I'm going to build a new world, a better one."

' _You better be grateful I'm spending so much time on you'_

"One without war-"

' _Specially after all you did,'_

"Or Blood,"

' _But having you on my team will be a serious blow to this stupid Army,'_

"Or Tears."

' _And you're going to be in that world after all,'_

"One where your father would be alive,"

' _So I think I might give you a second chance,'_

"And Rin wouldn't have to die."

' _After all…'_

"One where you wouldn't have to wear a mask," He looked at him- no, at her, and let his gaze soften just a bit, "And hide the truth behind layers of clothes."

' _It'd be our world,'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! That was the first chap! (And I already warned you that it's gonna be awful so u can't really complain.)
> 
> Oh, and before u guys tell me that the characters were OOC, yes I know. I planned for them to be OOC.
> 
> Why? Because Obito wasn't that in love with Rin. And even though he can't imagine living in a world where Kakashi killed her, he is kinda struggling with himself too, cuz he feels like what he's doing is wrong, but doesn't want to believe it. (and he's been kinda following – cough, stalking, couch- Kakashi around too, so he's kinda more… I don't know, emotionally invested. anyway, he's not the hollow shell he was in the manga or anime, and he's angry and betrayed and bitter, so yeah.
> 
> And kakshi is more emotional. )
> 
> Plz, review and tell me what you think? It's really important to me.
> 
> The next chapters will be set before Kakashi went to Academy. Around the time he was 3.


	2. The Bird And Its Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'd told her to be more careful'
> 
> and a mask –a mask shaped like a bird- lying next to her mother's corpse, smirking at her.
> 
> 'She was always too pretty for her own good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don’t own anything!
> 
> and yeah. Thanks to anyone who faved, followed or commented on this story. I love you guys!  
> Now, This chap is a little dark and I don’t like it much. I’m sorry if others don’t either, but there won’t be many chapters like this, so I hope you don’t drop the story.  
> Warning: mentions of rape.  
> I DO NOT APPROVE OF RAPE! NOT AT ALL.  
> If it’s fiction, it’s different. But in the real life, It’s disgusting and cruel and inhuman. AND RAPE IS NOT THE VICTIOMS FAULT.

Ever since she could remember, she was told that her mother was the sweetest, kindest and most beautiful woman in the world.

She was told that her mother's grey eyes and red lips were to be praised and that her kind heart was to be held precious.

And one night, when her father had come home drunk, she was told that no one had hair soft as hers, skin white as hers or lashes long as hers.

She was also told that excusing the white mop of hair, her other features looked as special as hers.

And that night, when his father hadn't really been himself and not exactly someone else either, for the first time since she was born, she'd been told about someone who was even more beautiful than the most beautiful woman in the word- a little girl just her age.

His father hadn't told her what the girl's name was and had not since talked about her either- but the few slurred sentences he'd said that night was enough for her to know what this mysterious girl vaguely looked like.

And she looked beautiful.

She'd once asked her mother about this stranger, trying not to act too suspicious while asking things like 'Who has skin even paler than you?' or 'Do you know anyone beside me and Tou-san who has silver hair?'

Her mother had smiled, ruffled her hair and went out to visit one of the neighbors who needed help organizing a wedding.

And then, she'd went missing.

-Only to be found three days later by her little baby girl-

****Naruto****

_Her mother's usually smooth skin covered by dark bruises, her wrists broken and colored by black and blue._

'Have you heard of the white fangs wife?'

_Her once beautiful clothes shredded down to nothing, leaving her abused body for all to see._

'The poor girl…'

_Her black hair cut,_

'It was her own fault.'

_her rosy lips colorless,_

'That girl was too careless.'

 _her grey eyes closed- and not opening no matter how hard she tried or shook her, no matter how much she SCREAMED_ -

'I'd told her to be more careful'

_and a mask –a mask shaped like a_ _**bird** _ _\- lying next to her mother's corpse,_ _**smirking** _ _at her._

'She was always too pretty for her own good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.  
> I know this sucks, but I hope u give me a few reviews so I know what you think, the next chapter we’ll probably have jiraiya in the story.  
> Sorry it was so short.


	3. This One Won't Be a Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t let this one be a prey," He looked the other man dead in the eyes, eyes hard as steal, "So she might as well be a scarecrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter three. Special thanks to anyone who faved, reviewed of followed this story. You guys are the best!  
> So It’s decided! Kakashi’s name is Natsumi. (But don’t worry, it won’t be used at all cuz it’d be annoying. I’ll just call her Natsumi in this chap, ant then we’ll switch back to Kakashi~)  
> Ah… and I’m not sure who’s older, the white fang or Jiraiya, so I’m going with sakumo being 2 years older than the sannin.  
> I don’t own anything.

It was a warm, quite afternoon and the village hidden among the leaves was relatively in piece, finally free of the rumors that have been going around it for quite some time.

There a few clouds in the sky, promising of rain, but the sun was still stubbornly shining, lighting the village up and bathing everything in a generous amount of sunlight until the very last second it got, and there was a gentle breeze in the air, swirling around playfully and cooling down the hot summer day till the temperature was just right to lay down under a tree and take a nap.

Of course, to Hatake Sukomo the blue of the sky seemed grey and black and the warmth of sun a bone-deep cold that chilled him to the core -how could it not, after all that had happened? - but still, even he had been having a remotely calm day up until the point where an annoyingly loud sannin suddenly got bored and decided to give him a visit.

 “For the love of the god, Sakumo!” The man screamed, “It’s almost been a month!”

he ignored the intruder and quietly sipped his tea. After all, he’d long gotten used to the uninvited guests jumping in his room through the window. “Jiraiya,” He greeted.

Jiraiya gave him an annoyed look. “You need to stop this.”

“Stop?” He arched an eyebrow, “Stop what?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” The younger man’s eyes narrowed, “It’s about Natsumi.”

He went stiff, gripping the cup of tea so hard it cracked. “What about her?”

 “Just how long do you plan to hide her here?”

“For as long as it’s necessary.” He said calmly.

“But-“

“I won’t let what happened to Akemi happen to her,” His voice shook a bit, surprising the other man, “And that’s final.”

Jiraiya’s gaze softened a bit. “And it won’t”

“You can’t know that!” He bit out, “Those bastards, they did it to get to _me_ \- you saw the note and the mask! They said she was a good _prey,_ and she was. Fragile and beautiful- _too beautiful_ \- and Natsumi looks just like her! How can you be so sure they won’t come after her?”

“They can’t to lay a hand on her if she gets strong,” He looked at him with determination in his eyes. “Send her to the academy.”

“What?” Sakumo asked, startled. “But she’s just a tiny 3 year old-“

“Natsumi is _your_ daughter,” the younger man shook his head, “she can pull it off.”

He thought for some time, and finally, nodded. “Fine, but she won’t go like this.”

There was a knock at the door.

“And from now on, I don’t have a daughter.”

“Sakumo?!” Jiraiya exclaimed in disbelief, “what the hell-“

“I have a son,” The white fang continued as the door slid open to reveal the 3-year-old standing there. “And _his_ name is Kakashi,”

The sannin turned to look at the kid, and gasped.

Sure, the brat didn’t seem in a really good shape. She’d grown thinner, and there were bags under her tired eyes, but that wasn’t what caught his attention.

Her once long, silver hair was cut, standing up in awkward looking spikes defying gravity, her usual grey and white kimono was gone, replaced by simple black boyish clothes, and the better half of her face was covered, hidden by a mask that did good to hide her beauty.

She really looked like a boy.

It was a heart-wrenching sight.

Sukomo, oblivious to Jiraiya’s horror however, seemed happy about the change.

“We even spent the last month working on deepening her voice,” He nodded in approval, “Now she can almost pass as a boy.”

“I won’t let this one be a prey," He looked the other man dead in the eyes, eyes hard as steal, "So she might as well be a scarecrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: Kakashi means scarecrow.  
> Ah… Hope it wasn’t too bad…  
> Please leave a review? I think I could use some encouragement, since school is being extra crappy these days. (and of course, you’re welcome to point out my mistakes)  
> (I’m not sure about the next chap yet, it’ll either be about Obito and Kakashi meeting, or the first day of academy.)


	4. Welcome to the Team, Summer Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anyway! you're in my secret lair, so I guess now you're a part of the group too! I'm Uchiha Obito, who are you?"
> 
> "Hatake...Natsumi."
> 
> "Welcome to the team," He gave her a huge, sunny grin. "Summer beauty,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough, I still don't own anything.
> 
> (I'll call Kakashi Natsumi this chapter too. Sorry.)

"I'm doing nothing wrong," Natsumi mumbled under her breath as she slipped her hands into the sleeves of her kimono, frowning slightly. It was a simple komon, made out of white, flower patterned cotton, and a black Obi. It was nothing like what she usually wore, but it'd do for now "I'm only going for a walk; I'll be back soon."

He nodded to herself, slowly creeping toward the window. Her father would kill her if he knew she was leaving the house, let alone dressed like that; but it would be her last time going out as a girl, and she didn't want to ruin it with ugly clothes and face masks that itched.

It wasn't that important anyway, she was only going to the river and back, it wasn't like she was visiting a festival or something.

Careful not to make any noise, she opened the window and slipped out, taking small, soundless steps. She probably didn't have to be so sneaky, since by the looks of it nothing short of her setting off fireworks could disrupt the shouting match going on in the next room, but Jiraiya-Sama and her father were great ninjas, and it never hurt to be careful when it came to breaking the rules.

She stayed in the shadows till she was out of the Hatake compound, and then broke into a run, going as fast as her long clothes let her.

It didn't take long for her to reach her destination.

She sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't even know why she had run all way here. One month ago, when her mother had been alive, this place served as a hiding place for them. Somewhere she could run to when she felt upset, sure that it wouldn't take long for the angel that was her mom to come and take her home. This place used to be special and sacred, a shrine just the two of them knew about.

But it wasn't anymore.

Now it was tainted, both by her mother's blood and by the faded footsteps of the people who had spilled it.

"Hey! You!" A voice jolted her out of her daze, "This is my new secret lair! What are you doing here?!"

She spun around, her hands flying up to cover her face. She didn't exactly get why she had to hide it, but her father had seemed much happier after she had worn the mask, so the least she could do was not to break her promise and leave her face on full display.

After making sure that her face was covered, she looked at the offender, trying to decide if he was dangerous or not. It was a boy about her own age, maybe a few years older.

She looked him up and down, taking in the pale skin, the spiky black hair and the ridiculously dark eyes.

Great, an Uchiha.

"Nothing," She said, not looking the boy directly in the eyes, "Just came here to think."

"Oh," The boy said, his face scrunched up in thoughts, "I usually come here to throw stones at the river, but I guess thinking is cool too."

He came closer, sitting down next to her. "What were you thinking about?"

She scowled at the guy, inching away, "None of your business."

"Wow," He gaped at her, "you're very rude for such a short person!"

She looked at her with wide eyes, not believing her ears. "I'm not short!" she exclaimed, "and It's not like you're that taller yourself!"

"I am! I'm bigger than you too!" He said proudly, "Actually I start the academy next month!"

That took the little girl's attention, "Really? Me too!" She said, nearly dropping her arms in excitement before she remembered that, No, she wasn't wearing the stupid mask she was supposed to wear, and covered up again.

The boy leaned in, looking at her with curious eyes. "Hey, why do you keep hiding your face with your hands?"

"I'm ugly," She said, looking away.

"Who cares about that!" The Uchiha cried.

"My father does." She mumbled.

"Well," The boy said, huffing, "you can't cover your face like that all the time if you want to be a ninja! You need to use your hands to do the seals, you know. "

"Whatever," The silver-head rolled her eyes.

"Here, wear this. You look stupid like that." He said, untying the green scarf around his neck and passing it to her.

"Th-Thanks." Natsumi stuttered, truly moved. She turned her back on him, quickly tying the scarf around the better part of her face.

"See!" The boy grinned, "It's much better now!"

She nodded shyly.

"Anyway! you're in my secret lair, so I guess now you're a part of the group too! I'm Uchiha Obito, who are you?"

"Hatake...Natsumi."

"Welcome to the team," He gave her a huge, sunny grin. "Summer beauty,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi means summer beauty as I once said before.
> 
> I'm sorry that this chap was so bad and short. But I couldn't make myself write something better no matter how much I tried. I should start re-watching Naruto so I get motivated, and it will really help if you guys give me some reviews…?
> 
> I'm sorry again.


	5. And Just To Make Things worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys U are awesome! I honestly wasn't expecting so many reviews for last chap! That was the best day I had in a longggg time.
> 
> Plz review on this chap too!

 

 

"now, Kakashi," Sakumo whispered as he crouched down down and put a hand on his daughter's head, "Remember to keep your face hidden all the time and also. Don't get too close to anyone, we don't want to risk our secret now, do we?" He tried to smile, but gave up after it came out more like a grimace, "and if anyone approached you on their own," He paused, tasting his words for a moment before sighing, "Act like a jerk."

Kakashi only nodded, leaning more into his father touch. The man smiled at her, patting her head a final time before letting go and giving her a little push in the academy direction.

She took a few shaky steps, soon reaching the right classroom. She pushed the door open, entering.

All eyes turned to her.

She froze for a moment, not knowing what to do with all the attention, but soon snapped out of it. She looked around, searching for an empty seat. There were a few in the third row. She seated on the one with the best strategic point – the one nearest to the window, and waited for the class to start.

"Hey, um, you," Someone called, "You sure you're in the right class?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, startled by the sudden hand that landed on her shoulder. Damn it! She'd expected to be approached by some of her classmates, but not this soon. It hadn't even been a minute since she'd taken her seat!

Kakashi bit her lip under the mask, chewing on it. What did she do know? It'd nice to talk to them and make some friends, but father had specially said not to. Even going as far as asking her to avoid them. Making up her mind, she mentally nodded to herself, she'd listen to her father's advice.

Acting like a jerk was it.

She turned around, giving the kid who had asked the question a glance. It was a boy with black hair and a brown jacket. she nodded once, shrugging his hand off.

"Huh?! No way!" the boy said, his mouth hanging open, "You're too tiny to be our age!"

"I am not." Kakashi barley stopped herself from snapping, settling for a cool and 'I'm-better-than-you-and-I-know-it' attitude instead. "And do not worry about me. my slighter built –although not tiny- gives me the advantage of speed in a fight."

"But are you sure you're at the right place?" The red-eyed girl standing behind the boy asked, "You seem a little too young for the academy."

"Yes." She said, "Although what my age has to do with anything, I do not understand."

"How old are you?" The boy asked, looking doubtful.

Kakashi's eye twitched, "Four," She said, "How that is any of your business though, is a wonder."

A kid with shoulder-length brown hair chuckled, coming to stand right in front of him. "You've got a sharp tongue for a kid."

She ignored him, going back to staring out of the window.

They made a few more comments about her age, height, and mask- but fortunately gave up after a few minutes of being ignored. Kakashi looked at their retreating form with half-lidded eyes as they finally got bored with her and went to find someone more responsive than a brick wall, and let out a relived sigh. Finally.

Just then, the door was kicked open, and a man with a chunin vest entered the room. He had long, dark hair pulled into a pony tail, and his pale eyes declared him to be a hyuuga. He walked to the front of the class, standing there and looking them over. He looked surprised as he saw Kakashi there, but soon schooled his features into a black look. His eyes lingered on the silver-head for half a second before they focused on the boy behind her.

Kakashi felt a shiver running down her spine as the pale eyes looked her up and down.

"Okay, listen here brats." The man started, "My name is Hyuuga Eiji, and I'll be your teacher for the next few years. I don't tolerate non-sense, and I'm not afraid to kick your ass out of here if I sense that you're not good enough to be a shinobi- I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU, UCHIHA OBITO."

A boy trying to sneak in through the window in the back of the class yelped, losing balance and falling on his face. He sat up with a nervous look in his eyes, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Kakashi took in a sharp breath as she recognized him, it was the Uchiha from the river! "Sorry, Eiji-sensei. I was hel-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses boy," The teacher snapped, "just shut your mouth and take a seat."

Obito looked down as some of the other academy students giggled, nodding and walking to the front of the class. His eyes darted everywhere in search of an empty seat, and locked on Kakashi. He gasped as he saw her, and she tensed. "Hey, It's yo-" He froze as he felt the teacher's cold eyes on his back, and shut up, silently taking a seat next to the Hatake.

Kakashi let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and sat back down, trying to ignore the boy's occasional glances. What did she do now?

If it was up to her, she'd have like to make friends with him, even if he was an Uchiha. He was kind and caring- unlike the rest of them and had proved that he didn't intend to harm her the last they were alone, But father had said to avoid _everyone_ , not just jerks.

So she had to convince him that she wasn't the one he had met before, which would be kinda hard, considering the fact that she was wearing the green scarf he'd given her last time-

She nearly groaned out-loud as she realized just how screwed she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll wrap up the academy arc pretty soon, so if u have any ideas about what should happen, leave a comment and tell me. I can't promise I'll actually write it, but I'll appreciate it all the same- since I'm out of ideas at the moment.
> 
> Guys, please comment. The only reason this chap didn't take ages like the last one is because of the last chap's reviews!
> 
> Hope u liked ot ans sorey if it was bad or short


	6. A Total Moron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the class was over, Kakashi was out of her seat, already jumping out of the window and running off to the distance while the rest of her stupid classmates ran to the door and got stuck in the crowd. She rolled her eyes as she saw them struggling to beat each other to the hallway. Did these guys really want to be ninjas? Seriously, what kind of half-assed shinobi used the door when there was a perfectly good window right in front of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah…another late chap. I'm rly sorry, but u really have no idea how busy I am. Also there's the fact that I have no idea about what I am doing with my stories – all 10 of them. – and lack of inspiration. Still, im not abandoning any of my anime stories except 'dancing with mist' –which I may go back to if I ever watch drrr- so don't worry- I don't plan to stop writing anytime soon.
> 
> U know, the problem is, I keep writing future parts. Like I wrote some of the Itachi parts, and some of the future scenes with Rin, but not this chapter yet.
> 
> Oh, another thing I wanted to mention, some of u are telling me that the story is sweet, and while that makes me rlyyyy happy, I must warn you that it'll not stay as light as it is now forever. In ten chaps or so, it'll start getting dark, and if we ever reach the anbu!kakashi arc, it'll get twisted and sick. Kinda.
> 
> Of course, it'll probably still be crack. Like, whenever I go through my notes for this, I burst out laughing. Maybe I'll share some of them with u guys later- if they aren't used in the story.
> 
> Every review is appreciated. The longer, the better. (And if u have ideas, share with me. They might help!)
> 
> Disclaimer: Goddamn it, do you think I'd be sitting here writing crappy fics and crying over ships not being canon if I owned Naruto?
> 
> Enough ranting, hope you enjoy this short chap

As soon as the class was over, Kakashi was out of her seat, already jumping out of the window and running off to the distance while the rest of her stupid classmates ran to the door and got stuck in the crowd. She rolled her eyes as she saw them struggling to beat each other to the hallway. Did these guys really want to be ninjas? Seriously, what kind of half-assed shinobi used the door when there was a perfectly good window right in front of them?

"Hey, wait!" A cry reached her ear, and she turned to see the Uchiha from the river following her. She cursed, mentally scolding herself for getting caught up with what her classmates were doing when she should've been trying to lose the boy before he caught up to her.

She gave him a look over her shoulder, too concerned over him to see the older girl who was standing in her way. The two collided heavily, and the smaller girl fall to the ground, hitting her head against a rock.

"Oh my god," The other girl gasped, kneeling in front of her. "I'm so sorry- I didn't see you! Are you alrig- Is that- is that blood?! "

Kakashi nodded, to the first or second question, she didn't know. But it seemed only polite to give the other a sign that she'd heard her. She probably shouldn't have moved her head tough, since the motion sent a wave of dizziness over her. The world shifted, and black spots appeared in her vision, dancing mockingly before her eyes.

When the pain subdued a little, and the world stopped spinning, she cracked her eyes open with a small, muffled groan, taking a good look at her companion. She was a couple of years older than her, her shoulder-length hair brown and her eyes dark.

Kakashi looked her up and down, noting the lack of ninja tools and unpractical clothes. A civilian then. Though the purple markings on her face did raise questions about whether her family were from an old blood line or not. She hoped they were, otherwise it was a very idiotic fashion statement.

Coming to the conclusion that she wasn't a threat, she looked around, checking her surroundings. She was in one of the backstreets that lead to the academy, and she and the civilian girl seemed to be the only people there. Kakashi let out a relived sigh as she noted that; thanking each and every god she knew that no one but the girl had been there to see her make a fool out of herself.

Now if she could just rest for a while in peace-

"MASK GUY," Someone screamed from not too far away, "WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

' _Well, so much for peace and quiet.'_ She thought as she watched a blur of orange and black sprint into the street. It was him, the goddamn loudmouth she was hiding from.

Or… supposed to be hiding from. Since ninja standards or not, laying in the middle of the road probably didn't count as hiding.

Well wasn't that a problem.

She tried to sit up, pain be damned, but the other girl put a hand on her chest, preventing her from moving.

"Don't move." She cried in a panicked voice. "Just- just stay still. You're hurt. You shouldn't- you shouldn't move!"

Kakashi obligated, partly because she was probably right, and partly because moving hurt like a bitch. She couldn't do nothing though, since the Uchiha was getting closer and closer.  
Racking her brain for a solution, she threw panicked looks around. She had to do something. Hide somewhere. Disguise herself or somethi- of course!

She nearly smacked herself in the face before remembering it hurt. The solution had been looking her in the face the whole time and she had ignored it!

"Don't tell him you saw me," She hissed to the girl, her hands flying through seals she knew by heart by now. There was a poof of white, and when the smoke cleared away, an older boy was seating in the silver-haired girl's place. The illusion's hair was a dark brown, eyes a dull grey with purple markings running down his face, starting just above his eyebrows and ending on his cheeks. He wore a jacket of a dark brown color, pants just a shade lighter thank black. He was clad in a dark clothes, the only splash of color in the whole outfit being the orange long scarf dropped over his shoulders.

The girl gasped as the Kakashi changed her form, probably shocked that someone as young as her had already mastered henge, but thankfully didn't burst into questions. Which was a relief, since just then The Uchiha reached their 'not-really-but-whatever' hiding place.

"Hey, you two!" He cried, "Have you seen a masked guy around here? Kinda looks like a Hedgehog, Silver hair, real tiny."

What the heck?

"I- He doesn't look like a hedgehog!" Kakashi exploded, "And he is **not** tiny."

"You've seen him?" The boy turned on him, eyes shining with hope.

Kakashi gave him a flat look. "No. Of course not."

"Then how do yo-"

"He ran past us," The girl cut him off with a small giggle, seemingly amused by Kakashi's behavior. "But we can pass a message if we see him again, _right_?" She said sweetly, giving Kakashi a meaningful glance.

The silver-head –Or was it the brunette now- threw her a betrayed look.

"Ah- He just looked really similar to one of my friends." The boy smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "I just thought that they may be related or something, and I haven't seen her in _ages_ , so I thought to ask about meeting up."

It took Kakashi a moment to get the impact of his words, and when she did, she was torn between breaking into a cheer and asking the boy whether or not he'd been dropped on his head when he was a kid. The Uchiha… he _didn't_ know that she and the girl from the river werethe same person.

But how?! They looked exactly the same! She was even wearing the green scarf the boy himself had given her!

Kami, the boy was a moron.

"Oh, I don't know, _are_ they?" The civilian asked Kakashi, one eyebrow raised.

Kakashi cleared her throat, shifting her attention to the girl, "It is possible."

"Great!" The girl clapped, "Then I'm sure he _can_ carry a message to her. What should we tell him if we see him again?"

"Um," The Uchiha frowned, touching his chin, "tell him to tell Natsumi that I'll be waiting in our secret lair this afternoon, she knows what I mean." he gave them a wave as he turned to leave, walking backwards till he was out of the alley. "Thank you for your help guys, I owe you one. Now I better go, I might lose him if I waste any more time- nice scarf by the way! It's very stylish!"

Kakashi wanted to tell him that he'd still lose her even if he hadn't just wasted, like, five minutes talking to them, but kept her mouth shut. No use telling a moron he was a moron. –not that she was complaining.-

And the scarf was kinda nice- If not too bright for her taste.

The girl waved back at the Uchiha till he disappeared, and then turned to Kakashi and burst out laughing. "Oh- Kami-sama- that was AMAZING!" She sniggered, "Poor guy- why are you even hiding from him anyway?"

'I'm hiding from him because I was afraid he would know I'm me, but thankfully he's a moron so he thinks I'm my own relative, and now thanks to you I have to pass a message to myself because he told you to tell me to tell myself that he wants to see me' Probably wasn't an acceptable answer, so Kakashi decided to go with the 'act like a jerk' plan and just gave her a cold look.

The girl, to her credit, didn't flinch back, but her smile dimmed a little.

"Ah… right," She said after a long awkward silence, "So we have to get you back to your house. Can you stand up?"

Kakashi nodded, pleased that the pain in her head had subdued a bit. She got to her feet, still swaying a little but managing not to fall one her butt. The girl hurried to catch her arm and steady her, but she shrugged her hand off.

"Thank you for your assistance," she bowed to the girl, "I'll get going now-"

"Don't even think about it." The girl cut her off, scowling. "You're hurt. I won't let you go anywhere on your own! I'm coming with you."

Kakashi blinked at the girl, and opened her mouth to protest, but a wave of dizziness washing over her made her nearly collapse. However, the girl was quick. She caught her before she hit the ground, "My point exactly", she mumbled, "Now, where's your house?"

The silver-head blushed at her own show of weakness, but slowly nodded as she righted herself. "This way." She pointed to the opposite direction she'd come from, a small frown on her face.

The girl smiled brightly, her hand not leaving her arm in case she decided to have another dizzy spell, and walked in the pointed direction, dragging her behind.

"I'm Rin." She said, "What's your name?"

"Kakashi."

"You're an academy student right?" She asked, and upon her nod of confirmation, brightened up. "Me too. I'll start tomorrow morning!"

Despite herself, she found herself conversation with the girl. "But… The classes started today?"

The girl, or as she had introduced herself, Rin, sighed. "I know, but my mom didn't let me register until the last minute. Apparently, being a ninja isn't 'lady like'." She rolled her eyes, making quotation exclamation marks in the air. "You're so lucky you're a boy- at least you don't have to deal with all that crap."

Kakashi said nothing, simply nodding. Soon enough, they reached the entrance of the Hatake compound, and the silver haired girl turned to give the other a small bow. "No out-sider is allowed to go past this point." She said firmly, but not unkindly. "Thank you for accompanying me to my house, I'll see in class tomorrow morning."

"Sure." The girl smiled happily, "and Kakashi," she said as she turned to leave. "You _will_ tell your cousin that Uchiha wanted to meet her, right?"

"I'll… see what I can do."

The girl seemed to be satisfied with that as she whirled on her heels and walked away from her, waving till she was out of view, Kakashi simply stared at her retreating form and wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. FINALLY.
> 
> Oh God, it was so hard to write this in the middle of the exams and with a freaking writer block … write blocking me.
> 
> I rly hope u guys liked it. Sorry if it wasn't that good!
> 
> The time of the next update depends on how many reviews I get and how long they are. I'm not saying this to make you comment – okay so maybe I am- but just to inform you that I'm really, really, reallyyyy in need of some cheering up and if I get motivated, then I'll write sooner.
> 
> So please. Please review and tell what you think. It's just so disappointing to spend lots of time on something and not get any feed back. It feels like it was all for nothing- which is what I'm feeling right now cuz the hits keep going up and there's not even one single comment.
> 
> I love you anyone who faved, followed or reviewed on this. And the guest who kept telling me to update: I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner, but that's because you don't have an account! You were one of the main reasons I started on this chap. I'd like to know what you think of the story.


	7. Not A Shrimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I AM NOT A SHRIMP." Kakashi shrieked.
> 
> "Keep telling yourself that," The Uchiha smirked, "After all, Denial is always the first stage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't get that many reviews, but the ones I got were just lovely. Thank you everyone who left kudos or faved and followed this- and to the guys who left a comment- u guys are the best. I love every single one of you.
> 
> I spent the whole chemistry class doodling OCs I'll have in this story later – no one important- really. They will just be around for a couple of chaps- and deciding on their part. The doodle didn't turn out too well, but whatever. At least now, I have a vague idea of some of the arcs –and god, do I hate myself for deciding on one of them. I'm sure you guys will too when we get to that part.- but still not much about the academy. So your ideas would be appreciated.
> 
> Enough of me ranting, let's get to the chapter.
> 
> No, nothing has changed - I still don't own Naruto.

The Young girl took small, hesitate steps as she walked through the empty streets of the Hatake compound. Around her, the small town was silent; empty and dead- just as it had been her whole life.

But today, something was different.

She usually found comfort in the silence of the town, liking the peace and quiet that came with living in a place that was made for dozens, but only housed three- or was it two now, now that there wasn't any gentle touch to wake her from her nightmares and no soft voice to sing her to sleep. – but today, when she was openly disobeying orders and going against her father's wish, the empty of the streets seemed crowded; the dark of the shadows overflowed by judging eyes that followed her small frame and invisible hands that gripped the edge of her kimono.

Hours earlier, she had walked down the same streets, arriving home only to find it empty and dark. No warm meal awaiting her on the table, no bright smile to welcome her home, no father to ruffle her hair and no mother to hug her close and freak over the wound on her head, ( _because she was dead. because she was_ _ **gone**_ _. because she was asleep and didn't wake up no matter how much she shook her, no matter how much she SCREAMED_ ) but instead a small note pinned to the door with a kunai, informing her that Sakumo had gone on a mission and wouldn't be home for some time.

She'd made herself a simple meal, and after changing clothes, tried to practice on her aim. She'd jumped around, throwing shuriken after shuriken, and cutting air with kunai, not stilling for a second even when dizziness washed over her and black spots appeared before his eyes. She'd tried to shake them off, take her mind off things, and focus solely on her training -After all, father wouldn't be pleased with her if she screwed up.-

It hadn't gone too well.

By the time she was done, it was late in the afternoon. She'd slipped out of the training room with a hand to her head, and with nothing else to do –Because there was only so much you could train with a once again bleeding wound on your temple-, decided to give the Uchiha a quick visit and tell him they couldn't meet any more.

It wasn't like she _wanted_ to meet him- It was simply the best move. She had to meet him, if only to tell him to leave her alone. There just wasn't any other option.

(And well, if the house was big and empty, and if – _just_ _ **if**_ \- there was a feeling in her chest that anyone lesser than the white-fang's son – _not his daughter, because his daughter wasn't a liar,_ _ ~~and because he didn't even have a daughter anymore~~_ \- would label as loneliness; that simply didn't have anything to do with it.)

So she'd changed, deciding on a light blue kimono and a darker silk scarf to cover her face, and headed toward their 'secret lair'.

Now, as she passed the gates and set food in the streets, she wondered if changing her clothes had been truly a good idea. They weren't very practical, and certainly not suitable for fighting; she'd be in trouble if a fight broke out.

It had only been a few months since she'd last worn them, but their weight already felt foreign on her body, the fabric heavy and the length of the clothes annoying. Absentmindedly, she wondered how she'd worn them all the time before.

Still, she supposed they had their uses. Even the simple fact that were too long and heavy to be worn by a shinobi alone, made them worth the trouble: They made her pass as a civilian. A very traditional one, perhaps- but a civilian no less.

And even if not- there was nothing she could do about them now, so she shrugged the thoughts off and entered the woods, heading toward the river. She walked as fast as her clothes let her, careful not to be seen by any of the citizens.

Judging by the position of the sun, it was late in the afternoon- maybe even well into the wee hours of the evening, considering the darkening sky and the red haze of the sun. Not that it really mattered- either way, she was late.

Not for the first time, she considered just turning her back and walking back home. The boy probably wasn't even there anymore- it was way too late for him to still be waiting.

Not that it hurt to check.

Shaking her head to get rid of all the useless thoughts, she hurried forward, taking long, determined steps. It didn't take her long to reach the river, and when she did, she looked around, searching for a mob of black hair and navy blue clothes.

She found neither.

"I really am late, huh?" she sighed and turned to leave, when a soft snoring sound reached her.

Her head snapped around, and she all but run into the clearing, barely holding a smile off her face when she found the one she was looking for asleep on the ground.

She thought about waking him up, but decided against it. He probably needed the rest and it wasn't like she was in any hurry.

Coming to a decision, she took small, soundless steps forward, gently lowering herself to the ground next to the sleeping Uchiha. She sat silently, legs folded underneath her and hands clasped together on her lap, and waited for the boy to wake up.

That's when she caught a glance of her reflection in the water.

Her cheeks were flushed after training all afternoon, their color a gentle shade between pink and red; her skin was sickly pale, shining ghostly white thanks to the loss of blood, and her grey eyes were hooded, still a little unfocused because of the blow to her head earlier. _She'd to do something about that, being dazed could cost you a lot more than just your life when you were a shinobi- But what stood out the most about her appearance, was the mob of silver hair on her hair, sticking up at every direction.

There was no way that the Uchiha, after sitting next to her all day, would not recognize her like this.

Actually, yes there was, since the boy was an S class moron, but her father had thought her better than to cast her fate to the wind, and it never hurt to be careful.

She closed her eyes, hands flying through seals and casting a small genjutsu. It took some time: tricking the mind wasn't her specialty.

When she opened her eyes, a long-haired version of herself was staring back at her. She ran her hand through the silver waves, eyes softening as she remembered her mother's soft hands smothering them with a tender touch. She'd always complained about those sorts of things, too energetic to sit still and let her mom brush her long silver hair; now though, she'd give anything only to go back to those times.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the Uchiha stirring next to her.

"Hey," A hand landed on her shoulder, "You're late Miss. Be- Ouch!"

Kakashi didn't waste time, she punched the invader in the face, and threw him on the ground with a kick, sitting on his chest.

"Hey, hey!" the boy – and it was a boy, even if the high-pitched shrieks suggested otherwise- - cried as she tried to strangle him with her long sleeves, "it's me! It's Obito!"

"Oh," Kakashi said calmly, letting go of the boy, "It's nice to meet you again, Uchiha-san."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again too, summer beauty. NOW GET OFF ME!"

"Sure," Kakashi obligated, making sure to step on the Uchiha's stomach as she got up.

"Oi!" The Uchiha groaned, "Watch your foot, shrimp."

"Oh, please Excuse me," Kakashi said drily, bowing her head, "I'm just naturally clumsy."

The other rolled his eyes. "Now, that's sarcasm if I've ever heard one."

"Of course it's not," The silver-head said drily, "Just ask my father if you don't believe me. I'm so clumsy that the first time I tried to walk, I fall on my butt."

"Stop acting like an idiot! All babies are like that! Even I was the same!"

"Oh, Uchiha-san, I'm so sorry." Kakashi whispered in a half horrified- half emotionless voice, holding her hands in front of her mouth, "It means you're naturally clumsy too."

"you- Ugh, whatever. Just- just stop talking."

"Now, that's not very nice." She scowled disapprovingly, frowning at the Uchiha.

"Well," the boy folded his arms in front of his chest, "You disappearing for a whole month wasn't very nice either."

Kakashi gave him a flat look, "I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that I'm allowed to come and go as I please."

"Well, you were under the wrong impression." The Uchiha huffed, looking hurt, "You should've at least told me you weren't gonna show up for a while!"

"Oh, really?" Kakashi crossed her arms, "Says who?"

"Says me!"

"And you would be?" She crooked an eyebrow.

"Your leader!" The boy said, also crossing his arms.

"What?" Kakashi cried "I don't remember choosing you to be my leader!"

"Well, you're a shrimp, so your vote doesn't count." The Uchiha explained. "And it's not like you can be my leader."

"I am not!" Kakashi protested, "And why does anyone have to be the leader?"

"Well, we're a secret organization," The boy reasoned, "So we need a leader."

"We are?" The silver-head blinked.

"Of course we are." He gave her a look, "Why do you think we have a secret lair?"

"But It's not really a secret la-" Kakashi paused, pinching the bridge of her nose, " whatever, why do you have to be the leader?"

"Because you're a sh-"

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP." She shrieked.

"Keep telling yourself that," The moron smirked, "After all, Denial is always the first stage."

Kakashi gave him a sore look, "I will strangle you."

"Can you even reach my neck?"

"Let's find out!" Kakashi said, jumping at the boy.

(It turned out, she could.)

Ten minutes later, only after the boy suddenly screamed something about being late and gripped her hands to make her promise that she'd be back tomorrow, Kakashi remembered that she'd come here to tell him they couldn't meet anymore.

She still promised though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. Now I can go and study for my history final exam _And the biology test… and the chemistry one… and math… let's not even talk about the pile of homework…_ *cries*
> 
> PLeaaaseeee leave a review?
> 
> Hope u liked it. Sry I didn't have time for proof reading. Unless u wanted it to be a week late?


	8. Not That Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said sensei was probably picking on you since you're so sma-"
> 
> "I am not small!"
> 
> "…-all, and he didn't have the right to treat you unfairly even if you're a grumpy hedgehog." She said with a small giggle, somehow still managing to sound a little apologetic, "And I agree with him- not the hedgehog part, the one before."
> 
> "The part about me being small?"
> 
> "Wha- no, well yes, but I meant the treating students unfairly part."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't immediately start on this chap, because I didn't like it all that much and I wasn't sure what to do with it, but ideas came when I started, and this is the result. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Our finals start in 3 days, and I just hope I can finish this chap on time. _If only this annoying headache leaved me alone…
> 
> Anyway, hope u enjoy the chapter.

"…-and then, you throw it. Easy as that." Eiji-sensei finished his explanations, going to retrieve the single shuriken he'd thrown, "Each pick some, and stand into position. I'll make rounds and point out your mistakes –And I swear to god, if I see even one of your brats taking the lesson as a joke and throwing the shuriken at each other, I'll tie you to a tree and let others practice their aim on you."

Everyone gulped, and with a loud 'Hai, Eiji-Sensei', scattered around to pick a target to practice on.

Kakashi didn't move, just standing where she was and turning to face the target in front of her. She picked five shuriken, holding them carefully between her fingers, and prepared to throw.

"Well, would you look at that," Someone exclaimed behind her, and she heard footsteps nearing her. "Your form is already perfect. I guess we should've expected nothing else from the son of white-fang, huh?"

Kakashi turned, nodding to her teacher. "Eiji-sense," she bowed her head in thanks.

Eiji-sensei nodded back to her with an uncharacteristic smile, his right hand coming up to rest on Kakashi's shoulder. "Still, I think throwing five shurikens in the first try would be a challenge, even for you. Here, let me help you" He said, his other hand curling around her wrist and hand; nearly covering her small arm up to her elbow.

"It's alright sensei," Kakashi said, trying to shrug the hand off. It was heavy, preventing her from lifting her arm all the way, "My father already taught me how to work with them. You can go help the other kids."

The hand tightened around her wrist painfully, and Kakashi had to bit back a flinch as the teacher's eyes turned cold, "Are you trying to tell me how to do my job, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi tried to free her arm, gasping as the pressure increased even further. "No, of cour-"

"EIJI-SENSEI," A panicked shrink cut her off, "AKIRA CUT OFF HER FINGER WITH A KUNAI."

"Oh Kami-sama," The chunin-sensei inhaled loudly, letting go of Kakashi's arm in his hast to get to the other side of the training ground on time. Kakashi snatched her arm back, massaging the already bruising wrist. "Goddamn idiots, I specially told them **not** to touch the kunais!" The man cried as he ran off to find the injured girl.

"Kakashi!" someone called, and Kakashi turned to find the Uchiha from the river and the civilian-girl –or not so civilian anymore, since she was at the academy- running toward her.

"Are you okay?" The girl _what was her name again, Rian? Rain? Oh right, Rin,_ cried, grabbing her hand and examining it; she gasped, paling as she saw the bruised wrist, "Oh my god, He hurt you!"

"It's nothing," Kakashi said, pulling her arm out of her grasp, "I shouldn't have talked back to him."

"Bullshit," The Uchiha scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "But we don't have time for that, switch marks with me, I'm on the other side of the training ground next to her." He said, pointing to Rin, "He'd have a harder time finding you again if we switch."

"Why should I do that?" Kakashi asked, a little confused.

"Tch, just go." He rolled his eyes, pushing her toward the apparent location.

'But-"

"Come." Rin took over, once again grabbing her hand –thankfully, not the bruised one- and pulled her toward the marked target at the back.

She went without further complain, mostly because protests didn't seem to change the girl's mind, and partly because with her injured wrist, she doubted she could hit the mark dead on; so it made sense not to stand in the center of attention.

"But seriously," she said once they reached their destination, "Why did you guys dragged me away?"

"Well," the girl bit her lip, throwing a nervous look past her shoulder. "Obito and I –the Uchiha, that's his name- were practicing together. He thought I was the one who passed the message to you, and offered to show me how to properly throw a shuriken in gratitude; I accepted, since I'd never worked with one before, and well, I threw one a little too far away. So when we went to grab it, we noticed Eiji-sensei holding your arm a little too tightly, and Obito said we've to get you away. He said sensei was probably picking on you since you're so sma-"

"I am **not** small!"

"…-all, and he didn't have the right to treat you unfairly even if you're a grumpy hedgehog." She said with a small giggle, somehow still managing to sound a little apologetic, "And I agree with him- not the hedgehog part, the one before."

"The part about me being small?"

"Wha- no, well _yes_ , but I meant the treating students unfairly part." She said, looking pointedly at her wrist. "I'm pretty sure academy teachers aren't supposed to do that."

"Whatever," Kakashi grumbled, trying not to show that she was, maybe, just a tiny little bit, touched, "Let's get to work, _before_ he comes back and kicks us out for lazing around."

"Sure," The girl agreed, picking up her abandoned shurikens, "Just one more thing,"

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think it'll take him to figure out that we _don't_ have an Akira in class?"

"Huh?"

"Because Obito _might_ have made it look like a completely imaginary girl has cut her finger off- and I think detached fingers laying on the ground would attract a lot more attention than that."

A beat of Silence, and then:

"HE DID WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this horrible, crappy, short, and -guess what –not poof read chapter.
> 
> U didn't? Well, I didn't either, so we can suffer together.
> 
> Please review?
> 
> And If anyone has any ideas for what Obito, Rin and Kakashi can do while in academy –or the summer beauty version, that's okay too- please tell me! And I do enjoy conversations and answering to questions, so don't fear PMing me! If you have any idea, tell me. Even If I don't use them, they might help me come up with something else myself.
> 
> (As you see, I've decided to put all of my focus on this for a while, so please guys, REVIEW. They cheer me up and make me write faster!)


	9. Whatever You Do, Don't Call Her Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My point exactly." The boy nodded distractedly, pushing branches out of his way, "And whatever you do, don't call her short or she'll give you a burn worse than the ones my uncle can with a katon jutsu,"
> 
> "o-oh."
> 
> "Yeah," The boy said seriously, "Though I guess if she did that, you can just look into her eyes and let her cold and icy soul sooth the pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if updating so soon is actually a good idea- but still, I promised myself to write at least half of this story before next year, since then I'd probably have to go on a break for a year. So here I am, starting on the next chap not even an hour after I posted the last one.
> 
> I'd like to thank Amikothegreat who has left reviews on every chap and anyone else that will leave a review or kudo or anything else till the time I'll post this.
> 
> Anyway, hope u enjoy!

Kakashi ran through the streets of the Hatake compound, steps not as hesitate and heart not as heavy as before, but the clothes annoying all the same. Not much had changed since yesterday, the streets were still as empty, and the silence was just as thick and breathtaking as it was before; but there were subtle differences here and there; changes in the way the silence enveloped her and in the tone of the breeze that whispered in her ears. Yes, the shadows were still as dark, but they were now less crowded, no longer hiding invisible figures and their judging eyes under their cloak as they did yesterday.

It was as the non-exist inhabitants of the Hatake compound had accepted her meet-ups with the Uchiha boy. (Or maybe, she'd finally decided that going against orders wasn't all that bad- at least till it didn't harm anyone.)

She flew through the gates, going fast and reaching the river in no time, eyes eagerly searching around for the Uchiha (and she seriously had to stop calling him the Uchiha, when she could just call him by name – but that was just she was raised.)

"You are late." An annoyed voiced greeted her. " _Again_."

She turned, confident that the scarf would cover her small smile, "I am not, Uchiha-san." She said politely, walking to the shore and sitting down, "I'm right on time. However, it is a surprise that you are _early_."

The Uchiha huffed, "You say it like I can't be _early_."

Kakashi held back a small laugh, barely keeping the amusement out of her voice, "That's what I'd heard."

The boy exploded "It was Mr. Hedgehog, wasn't it?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Huh, fine," The Uchi- _Obito_ folded his arms in front of his chest, "I'll kick his ass at the sparring match next time, then he'll know who's boss."

"You can try." She gave him a cool look, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But don't be too disappointed when he kicks _yours_."

"Summer beauty!" The boy whined, "Whose side are on you on?"

"The winner's."

"I don't know why they call you _summer_ beauty," The boy mocked a shiver. "You're as cold and harsh as the dead of winter."

This time, Kakashi did burst out laughing.

The boy smiled, looking pleased with himself. He waited for her laugh to die down and the occasional giggles to subside, before walking forward and sitting down next to her.

"You know, I was thinking that it'd be cool if we made our group a little bigger." He said, throwing a small rock at the river, "I met this girl at the academy, and she was really cool; but she didn't have any friends since she was both new and a civilian girl, so I thought it'd be nice if she started hanging out with us." He looked at her, seeming a little nervous about her reaction, "What do you think?"

Kakashi thought it through, remembering the brown eyed civilian girl who had not only helped her when she'd hit her head, but also gotten her out of trouble today too, and nodded. "Sure."

"Great!" Obito let out a cheer, and jumped to his feet. "Just wait here summer beauty, I'll go tell her the news!"

Kakashi gaped at him, "She's here?!"

"She's outside the woods…" The boy admitted, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "I mean, I was pretty sure that you'd be OK with it- probably... maybe… Um, I think I'll just go tell her you agreed, wait for us Ok?" And with that, he ran out of the clearing, escaping the death glare the small girl was throwing at him.

"That moron." Kakashi sighed, turning to once again stare at the river. Rin, huh? Who knows, maybe it'd be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-And don't piss her off, Ok?" Obito reminded Rin for the thousandth time, "She might be a two-inched brat, but she's a tiny ball of pure rage when she wants to be, and she's lethal with those ridiculously long sleeves of hers; She nearly choked me to death with them once."

"O-ok." Rin stuttered, growing less and less sure that she actually wanted to meet this infamous summer beauty.

"Oh, and I think out of the two inches of her body, at least three and a half of it is sarcasm, so careful not to insult her."

"But…But that's one and a half inch more than her entire height?" Rin whispered unsurely, gripping the edge of her skirt like her life depended on it.

"My point exactly." The boy nodded distractedly, pushing branches out of his way, "And whatever you do, _don't_ call her short or she'll give you a burn worse than the ones my uncle can with a katon jutsu,"

"o-oh."

"Yeah," The boy said seriously, "Though I guess if she did that, you can just look into her eyes and let her cold and icy soul sooth the pain."

"Uh- Obito, I think it'd better if I just go home. I don't feel too good…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Obito frowned at her, "She's not _that_ bad."

'SHE SOUNDS LIKE THE DEVIL HIMSELF.' Rin wanted to scream, but she was way more polite than that, so she just nodded and followed the boy at a slower pace.

"Here!" The Uchiha announced, coming to a stop near the river, "We're here. HEY, SHRIMP. WE'RE BACK."

"Obito!" Rin gasped, horrified. What did the boy think he was doing? Did he want to get them both killed?! She was just about to turn and run for her life when a blur of silver and grey ran pass her, throwing itself at the Uchiha and dragging them both to the ground.

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" The blur screeched, tiny arms looped around the boy's neck and small legs kicking.

The boy only laughed, seeming more amused than in pain. "Oh my god Natsu, Calm down!" He said with tears coming out of his eyes. "I was only joking!"

"You won't get to joke when I cut off your tongue!"

Obito only laughed harder, and with a quick turn, detached the arms from around his neck. The silver-head let go, and let herself fall, but before she could hit the ground, the boy grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. The girl let him do that, her thin scarf doing little to hide the wide smile on her lips.

"Hey Rin," Obito said, turning to the gaping brunette with a huge grin, "Meet summer beauty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the trio is complete! Finally!
> 
> I really hope u liked it, because I kinda did. I'll post this next morning, but till then, up to the next chap I guess!
> 
> Pleaseeeeeee review?
> 
> (I ... actually don't know when I'll update again. I'm kinda upset over somethings, and well, don't feel that eager to write since this barely gets reviews or likes or anything ) _I'm not saying u have to like this guys, O'm saying that it's just not good enough that many people like it and that's understandable, but reviews, even if just to tell me that I made a mistake, aren't that hard to leave, are they? I mean, the hits just keep going up and up, and nothing. there's not a single change. anyway, I'm really thankful to those who reviewed and I'll still try to figure a way out to write this as soon as possible and post the next chap before the end of the week, but yeah.)


	10. You find your own nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin stared at the young girl standing in front of her, looked her up and down, and tried to picture her as the devil from hell Obito had told her about.
> 
> It wasn't a very easy task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank u everyone for everything. Your reviews really cheered me up.
> 
> My finals started today, so I'm busier now (I don't think I did too bad on the chemistry test, even tho I wasted all of my time the day before it instead of actually studying.) anyway, hopefully, the story finishes in time for Christmas. I don't know if I'll make it or not though.
> 
> (Edit:I did it! It's done on time! Merry Christmas guys! Now, let's see if I can write the rest on time too. I kinda plan to update once a day in the Christmas holidays, IF I can, we'll meet Minato before the holidays are over.
> 
> I'll do it, (Don't really) BELIVE IT!
> 
> Also, although I'll try to post a lot during the holidays, the chapters will all be short. Sorry about that.
> 
> Whatever guys, whatever.
> 
> (I refer to Kakashi as Natsumi…again…cuz it's Rin's POV and she doesn't know that she and Kakashi are, in fact, the same person.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Rin stared at the young girl standing in front of her, looked her up and down, and tried to picture her as the devil from hell Obito had told her about.

It wasn't a very easy task.

The poor thing was tiny; her small frame swallowed by the long, traditional kimono she was wearing and her hands lost somewhere between the folds of the cloth. She didn't have horns, neither did she have a tail, and despite her face being covered by a scarf, Rin was pretty sure that her fangs –If she had any, and that was a _big_ if- weren't dripping with blood.

She looked … normal. (Well, as normal as one could look with a sea of silver on their head, and snow for skin.)

And she was just _adorable_.

If it wasn't for Obito's warnings, she'd have already swept her off her feet and squeezed her to death; but Rin was going to be a ninja, and being a ninja meant caution, and caution meant that you didn't randomly hug people who could run faster than the wind and tackle guys twice their size to the ground.

So no, Rin didn't run forward to hug the kid as soon as Obito let go of her hand, and she didn't swoon over how cute her small frown looked, instead, she gave her a wide small and a small bow, "Hi" She said, "I'm Rin. Nice to meet you, um, summer beauty?"

"Hey!" Obito protested, "Only _ **I**_ call her summer beauty! You find your own nickname!"

"Hi Rin," The girl ignored the Uchiha, only rolling her eyes, "It's nice to meet you too, and my actual name is Natsumi, in case you were wondering." She smiled –or at least, Rin thought she did, it was hard to say with the scarf-, "And I agree with Obito, that name is specifically for him, so please respect his urge to be the only one who sounds like a moron, and don't steal his oh-so-original nickname. "

"It **is** original." The Uchiha insisted, sounding offended, "But I can always call you shrimp if you want me to."

Natsumi glared at him, "And I can always slit your throat with a kunai."

"Can you eve-"

"I think we established that, _yes_ , I can reach your neck."

"Well, _yes_ ," The boy said, although reluctantly "But the real question is, do you even know _how_ to work with a kunai?"

"I know the basics." Natsumi shrugged.

"Guess what," The boy smirked, "The basics aren't enough to slit anyone's throat with."

"But they're enough so I can shove one u-"

"Guys!" Rin interfered, looking caught between laughing and scolding them both, "That's enough. And it's very impressive that Natsu-chan –It's alright if I call you that, right?- can already work with a kunai, because I, for one, am twice her age and have no idea how to do it."

"Well, I guess it is," Obito shrugged, rolling his eyes, "For a _shrimp_."

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this chap was torture to write. I had to back space like, ever two lines, and write something else. Even though this is the shortest cap till now, it took more time to write than the rest. Like, it was so awful. Absolutely nothing happened. Most. Boring. Chapter. Ever
> 
> Hope the next chap will get better, and guysss, it's freaking Christmas! Each review counts as a gift, and I'm doing my best to give you a gift a day, which means I have to write non-stop in the middle of the finals, so pleaseeeeeeeee review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah Obito,” Kakashi nodded, “why don’t you try to sign a contract with it and make it your summon? I bet that would be even cooler. Uchiha Obito, the great Frog King.”
> 
> Obito frowned, “Why would I want such a useless summon?”
> 
> “Well,” Kakashi said, pretending to think, “you and your summon should have something in common, I suppose”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Kashi meow, thank you for always leaving reviews and supporting me! I usually don’t answer people here, but since you don’t have an account, I have to say it now: THANK U. YOU’RE THE BEST. I hope u enjoy the rest as well!
> 
> In my Christmas list this year, I asked Santa for more reviews and better writing skills. 
> 
> (Aw guys I’m so mad, I totally lost the chance to use the ‘Happy Christmas Eve, Eve’ joke on myself. What’s the point of living anymore.)
> 
> Also, thank u everyone. Ur reviews rlyyyyyyyyyyyy cheered me up! Please review on this chap too!
> 
> I own nothing.

“You know it’s time for what?” Obito asked once in their daily meetings, roughly three months after they’d first become a trio (and oh-so-originally named themselves ‘The Trio’, because that was the name you got with when you had the biggest moron in the village as your leader) and about two hours till dusk.

“It’s time for you to give up on catching a fish with your bare hands?” Kakashi asked with a raised brow, looking at where Obito was standing knee-deep in the water, soaked to the bone and with something green and slimy in his hands that was clearly **_not_** a fish. “Especially since there’s not even one in this river?”

“No, it’s time for a- wait, what do you mean there’s no fish in this river?!” Obito cried, “So what have I been doing the last two hours?!”

 “Wasting your time, I suppose.” Kakashi said with a shrug, “But It’s not very different from what you usually do, so there’s no real harm.”

“I do not!” The boy protested, “and why the hell didn’t you tell me so I didn’t waste two whole hours trying to fish?!”

“I was going to, but you looked really happy being an idiot,” Kakashi smirked, “So I decided not to interfere.”

“Why you little-“

Rin laughed; a soft, light sound that instantly calmed Obito down and made both him and Kakashi relax. “It’s okay Obito,” she said, a wide smile on her lips. She was sitting behind Kakashi, her hands running through the younger girl’s silver hair and braiding it. Kakashi had never braided her hair before, but Rin said braids were nice, so she’d agreed to sit still and let her do whatever she wanted. “And it’s really impressive that you managed to catch a frog. Even if we can’t really eat it.”

“Yeah Obito,” Kakashi nodded, “why don’t you try to sign a contract with it and make it your summon? I bet that would be even cooler. Uchiha Obito, the great Frog King.”

Obito frowned, “Why would I want such a useless summon?”

“Well,” Kakashi said, pretending to think, “you and your summon should have something in common, I suppose”

“You brat-“

“Guys!” Rin scowled, “That’s enough.” She said sternly, before smiling once again and turning to face the Uchiha “What did you want to tell us, Obito?”

“Oh, right.” Obito grinned, going from pissed to happy in a matter of seconds, “You guys know it’s time for what?” 

Kakashi sighed, “Like I said, for you to give up-“

“Yes, thank you _very_ much summer beauty,” The Uchiha rolled his eyes, “Anything **_other_** than that?”

“Hmm…” The silver-head brought a hand up to her chin, as if to stroke a beard _,_ “Well I also think it’s time you let that poor frog go.”

“BE SERIOUS!”

“Excuse you,” Kakashi pretended to be offended, “I’m always serious.”

“Obito,” Rin cut them off once again, a stranded smile on her face, “Why don’t _you_ tell us what it’s time for?”

That made the boy brighten up.

“Well, my friends,” Obito said dramatically, tossing the frog away and putting his hands on his hips, “It’s time for a…. SLEEP OVER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYYY. Another short chap done.
> 
> Please reviewwwwwwwwwwww.pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> I know the chapters are short, but I’m updating fast, so I hope that makes up for it.
> 
> . (u can suggest things they can do at their sleep over. I may use some of them, and I’d be really thankful.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m crying. I just re-watched Itachi’s death scene, and just thinking about how I have to write that one day made me want to scream. God, why do the best people always have to die?!!!!!! My beautiful, stupid, self-scarifying son. I’ll always love you.  
> Oh, btw, I don’t own anything and I’m really thankful to all of u for everything.   
> Please enjoy this. *goes back to crying*

“Natsumi-chan,” Rin said quietly, voice barely above a whisper; her tone was hesitate, her eyes wary and wide, “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 “It is.” Kakashi answered, her steely voice a complete contrast to the one of her companion, but body just as tense and eyes just as cautious. “My father is on a mission; we won’t get caught.”

“But what about that hedgehog cousin of yours?” Obito asked, looking around with obvious interest; there wasn’t an ounce of worry in his eyes, not the smallest hint of tension visible in his body. “I don’t know him well, but he acts like a jerk every time I try to talk to him. Won’t he rat us out?”

“He…went with my father.” Kakashi mumbled, absentmindedly wondering how Obito could look danger in the eyes and not even notice it. Maybe the idiocy radiating out of his body acted like a shield and protected him from the killing intent being sent their way.

“He’s going on missions before even graduating?!” The boy exclaimed, “That’s cool!”

She wanted to tell him that his KI-proof shield was cooler, but decided against it. “Yeah,” she said instead, giving him a stiff, jerky nod. “Hurry now, it’s nearly dusk, and we haven’t even started our sleep over yet.” She mumbled, rushing the boy forward.

They were in the outskirts of the Hatake compound; slowly making their way toward the main house. Around them, the small town was drowning in silence; the deafening lack of sound washing the streets with waves of calm that was anything but peaceful. The invisible figures were back, buried in the darker shadows and hidden behind layers of black. They were looking, following them with their eyes and screaming with voices that didn’t reach anyone but the Hatake herself. They were angry, mad, _furious_. They were boiling in rage, sending waves after wave of killing intent.  

Kakashi wanted to calm them down, but there wasn’t much she could do. Looking, glaring, screaming, that was just what the shadows did every time someone entered their territory. No one was sure what they were, some said they were the ghosts of the past Hatakes, some said they were beings made of chakra. To Kakashi, It didn’t make a difference; whatever they were, they were guards that protected the gates of the town, and they would do anything to get the intruders out.

After all, it was for a reason that no one was allowed to enter the Hatake compound. ( ~~Because Hatakes were wolves, and wolves teared apart anyone that wasn’t pack~~.)

But Obito and Rin, though unaware of it themselves, _were_ pack; and that meant those stupid shadows had no right to scoff at them.

‘They’re **_mine_** ,’ Kakashi growled at the nearest shadow that had dared to step out of its hiding place and reach for Obito, baring her fangs at it. It didn’t have the desired effect from behind th scarf, but it did make it halt. ‘They’re my **_pack_** , so keep your hands to yourself.’

The shadow hesitated, and slowly, took a step back, once again blending into the background. Kakashi let out a relived breath as the KI in the air disappeared, thanking gods that her friends were alright. She grabbed both Obito and Rin’s hands, ignoring their confused looks and raised brows as she ran toward her house.

She couldn’t let them be harmed, they had a sleep over to attend, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chap longer, but something happened, and I think I’ll only ruin it if I write any more. So, sorry. The next chap will be the actual sleepover. (u can suggest things they can do at their sleep over. I may use some of them, and I’d be really thankful.)


	13. That Awkward Moment When Your Bath Gets Disturbed By A Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you still-"
> 
> "Goddamn it Obito!" Kakashi snapped, "It takes time to properly wear a kimono, you uncultured swine!"
> 
> "Well maybe it wouldn't take so much time if you didn't wrap yourself in so many layers like a freaking sushi!"
> 
> "It's called FASHION."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! A chapter that's not just useless rambling! At least sth happens in this one! (and it's longer)
> 
> Tho I'm not sure if you'll like it or not…
> 
> Thank u everyone for he reviews and hope u have a lovely day.

"So," Obito said not even five minutes after they'd arrived at Kakashi's house. "What do we do for dinner?"

Kakashi shrugged, "We can boil eggs."

"WHAT?!" The Uchiha cried, looking horrified, "You planning to make us eat the devil's irisless eyeballs?! There's no way I'll eat those round, disgustingly white things for _any_ meal, let alone dinner."

"But shouldn't you like them?" The silver-head asked, sounding genuinely confused, "The center is orange- your favorite color."

"Orange? Orange?!" Obito looked at her like she'd just announced that Eiji-sensei was the best teacher in the world, "The center of those evil things isn't orange. It's _yellow_. Like- like those horrible sun flowers Shisui shoves in my face to make me sneeze all the time!"

"You're allergic to sunflowers?" Kakashi asked, looking suspiciously happy, "oh, I just know what to get you for your birthday."

Obito made a strange choking noise, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I do."

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"Anyway," The small girl said, turning to hide her small smile, "If you don't want to eat eggs, I think there are some leftovers from… the day before yesterday or something too."

"Summer beauty," The Uchiha made a face, "You trying to poison me?"

"Yes."

"You- ok, whatever, I'm too hungry for this." Obito groaned, "Let's go to the kitchen, like, _right now_ , so we can make something to eat."

"We will do no such a thing." Rin said, folding her arms in front of her chest, "At least not before you and Natsu-chan go and take a bath. You're both soaked to the bone, and Obito, I think you have kelp on your head."

"But Rin," The boy whined, "I'm hungry!"

The brunette didn't budge, staring the boy down with a scowl, "Well, then maybe you two shouldn't have started a water fight."

"But she was the one who pushed me down in the river!"

"You hit me in the face with that frog first!"

"Yeah, but you sai-"

"Enough!" Rin snapped, "I don't care who started it. Both of you, go take a shower while I make dinner. This house is very big, I'm sure there is more than one bathroom around, right, Natsu-chan?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, not daring to say anything in front of this new, terrifying Rin.

"Great, show Obito to one of them and then go clean yourself up. I think we passed the kitchen in our way here, I can find it myself." And with that, she turned and left them alone.

Obito gulped, "Well, that was…"

"Scary," Kakashi confirmed.

"Um, yeah," The boy mumbled, "So can you show me the, um, bathroom?"

Kakashi nodded, walking in the opposite direction Rin had gone. She guided Obito through narrow hallways, and stood in front of an old, wooden door. "We're here," She said, "enjoy your bath."

"Sure."

"Oh," Kakashi suddenly said, as if just remembering something. "And you might want to watch out for the bathtub alligator. I forgot to feed it today, so he might be a little hungry."

"You have a bathtub alligator?!" The Uchiha cried.

"Yes." The small girl nodded calmly.

"Why?!"

"It's a wise alligator," The silver-head shrugged, "It gives us life lessons."

"You're downright crazy."

She smiled, "I prefer the term insane."

Turning on her heels, Kakashi left a gaping Obito behind, going to take a bath herself. She grabbed a towel, and locked the door after herself, slipping out of the long clothes.

She let out a heavy sigh as the warm water hit her body, and relaxed in the bath. She knew she wouldn't get to enjoy it for long, since the water would go cold soon, but it was nice while it lasted.

She stepped out of the bath just ten minutes later, taking care not to slip on the now wet floor. She grabbed her towel, drying her hair before anything.

"NATSU-CHAN." A shrink interrupted her, and she nearly dropped her towel in shook as someone started banging on the door hard enough to shake it.

"Rin?!" She cried, hastily trying to tie the towel around herself and cover her face with her scarf; she walked to the door, opening it, "What is it?!"

"Natsu-chan!" Rin sobbed, throwing herself at her, "There was a- there was something in the-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the sound of a scream filled the air, and Kakashi only had a moment to prepare herself for a handful of a (also) towel-wearing Uchiha launching himself at her. "I SAW A GHOST!"

Oh, Kami-sama, what now?

"Where?" She asked in a strained voice.

"The kitchen/bathroom."

"Ok, you guys just wait he-"

"NO WAY!" They both screamed, "We'll come!"

And that was how Kakashi ended up struggling to keep her towel up with Obito clinging to her like a leech and Rin insisting that she held her hand as she made her way toward the kitchen.

And there, (not really) to her surprise, was something; just not a ghost.

"I thought I told you guys to leave them alone." She sighed when she saw one of the shadows sitting on the counter.

"Wh-what is that?" Rin stuttered, nearly breaking her fingers with how tightly she was grabbing her hand.

"Nothing dangerous," _Well_ , _at least till I'm around_ , "Just one of the guards."

"G-Guards?"

"Yeah, the Hatake compound is protected by guards, but they won't hurt you if you're with me."

"So-" Obito mumbled, still hanging to her, "We have to- we have to stay with you all the time?"

"I guess." The small girl sighed, "Just let me change into my clothe-"

"NO!" The two screamed, "Don't leave us alone with- with that!"

"Guys it'll only take a minu-"

"Absolutely not!"

"So what do you want me to do?" The Hatake huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. It was a little difficult with the additional weight of her friends hanging at her arms like their lives depended on it, "Walk around in a towel?"

"Well, no, but-"

"We'll turn our back," Rin suggested, her voice higher than it usually was, "We promise. We each face a wall so both you and Obito can change."

"What?!" Kakashi and Obito cried mutually, "I'm not doing that!"

"Well, you guys have a better idea?!"

They didn't.

"Alright, I'm done." Obito announced ten minutes later, after both her and Natsumi had put their pride aside and agreed to do as Rin had said.

"Well, I'm not." Kakashi said flatly, annoyance evident in her voice, "So don't you dare turn around."

"What are you even doing?" The boy asked, sounding impatient, "It's been, like, an hour."

"It's only been five minutes," the silver-head barked, "And you try wearing a kimono in less time than this."

"whatever…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"Not yet."

"Are you still-"

"Goddamn it Obito!" Kakashi snapped, "It takes time to properly wear a kimono, you uncultured swine!"

"Well maybe it wouldn't take so much time if you didn't wrap yourself in so many layers like a freaking sushi!"

"It's called FASHIO-..."

"Guys!" Rin shouted, "Stop it! And please try to be a little faster, Natsu-chan. We still have to make dinner."

"I'm nearly done." Kakashi sighed, tying the bow behind her back.

"Great." Rin said as she turned around. She sounded calmer than a few minutes ago, though her smile was still a little shaky. "Let's all go to the kitchen, we can all help out with the food."

"I only know how to boil eggs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably guessed, this wasn't proof read.
> 
> Oh god, I had so much hope for this chapter, but it turned out stupid and ridiculous.
> 
> (Cookies to whomever gets the alligator reference. I know it was kinda uncalled for, but whatever, just count it as Kakashi messing with poor Obito.)
> 
> I'm so sorry guys. T_T
> 
> Hope at least some of you enjoyed this…
> 
> Note to self: stop writing before you had your cup of tea/coffee.
> 
> Reviews are more than appreciated. I'll give anyone who can point out something nice about this chap cookies. (Of course, u r always welcome to point out my mistakes.)


	14. It's a Natural Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um, Rin," A confused voice cut her off, "I think I'm doing something wrong."
> 
> "Don't worry Natsu-chan," The older girl said with a smile, turning her head to glance at the other above her shoulder, "just do as I sa- WAIT, ARE THOSE FLAMES?!"
> 
> "It seems so." The Silver-head nodded calmly, her hands folded in front of her chest as she stared at her burning dining table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've re-read the story, and when I compare this to other fics I've read on this site, I feel so ashamed.
> 
> This is crap.
> 
> But also, this is the best I can do right now, so I decided to just continue to write and hope that I get better. I mean, I've come a long way since when I first started writing fics in eighth grade and hopefully, I will learn to do better soon enough.
> 
> I promise that when I wrote a little further, I'll try to go back and edit these chapters, but for now, I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me.
> 
> Thank you so much for everything. Your reviews really cheered me up!
> 
> (I'm the one who should thank you Kakashi Meow ^^)

"And then, you cut them into even pieces. But don't do it too fast, and watch your hand, ok?" Rin explained as she handed her a knife and a few carrots to chop.

"Got it," Kakashi nodded, taking the vegetables from the girl's hands. They were in the kitchen, trying to make something edible with the few groceries they'd found in the fridge _which, to Obito's absolute horror, was filled with rows of eggs-. Thankfully, Rin and Obito (who she'd found lived with his old gran who barely could help with the chores these days) knew more of cooking than she did. A surprising thing, since they weren't that older than she was.

"And Obito," The brunette turned to look at the Uchiha, a thoughtful look on her face. She had her hair tied in a bun, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows so not to get in her way. Cooking, for Rin, was definitely serious business. "Can you wash the f-"

"Um, Rin," A confused voice cut her off, "I think I'm doing something wrong."

"Don't worry Natsu-chan," The older girl said with a smile, turning her head to glance at the other above her shoulder, "just do as I sa- WAIT, ARE THOSE FLAMES?!"

"It seems so." The Silver-head nodded calmly, her hands folded in front of her chest as she stared at her burning dining table.

"SUMMER BEAUTY," Obito screamed as he took of his jacket and tried to put out the flames with it, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"My best." Kakashi said flatly, holding the (also) flaming knife up. She probably believed she looked cool, but Obito thought that she looked more like a psycho with the knife and the reflection of flames dancing in her grey eyes.

Strangely enough, that was, maybe a little bit, awesome.

"Just put that down!" Rin cried as she emptied a glass of water on the burning chopping-board, saving them from accidently burning the house down, "And you no longer have to work with the knives! Go help Obito wash the fish!"

"No way!" The Uchiha cried, shaking his head viciously, "She'll somehow ruin the fish!"

"No I won't!" The girl protested.

"Oh you'll definitely will."

Kakashi bit her lip, looking down, "But I want to learn to cook too." She said in a small voice, kicking her legs.

Obito glanced at the little girl suspiciously, trying to determine how much her help could mess his work. Not very much, probably, since there was no dangerous, sharp, or flammable tool in the sink.

"Alrightttt," He said, dragging the word, "You can help. But you have to listen to _everything_ I say. Got it?"

"Okay…"

"Good, so watch closely." Obito told her, "First you have to cut the- yeah, just like that, now we w- AAAAAAAAAAA, THE WATER IS ON FIRE! THE WATER IS ON FIRE!"

"Close the water the tap!" Rin, the true hero of the leaf, saved them again; running from the other of the end of kitchen to their side so quickly she was more of a blur. _You'll make a good ninja_ , Kakashi wanted to say; "Oops." She said instead.

The Uchiha turned on her, eyes the size of saucers, "Don't 'Oops' me! How the hell do you set freaking _**water**_ on flames?!"

Kakashi shrugged, "It's a natural talent, I guess."

"I think it's more because a lack of it actually," the boy grumbled under his breath as he tried to save what was left on the fish, "Is there anything you can make _without_ setting fire to the whole house?"

"I can boil eg-"

"Anything that _doesn't_ involve the irisless eyeballs of the Devil."

"Um, Natsu-chan," Rin said hesitantly, trying hard to keep a smile on her face, "Why don't you sit down and let me and Obito take care of dinner? Just… don't touch anything. And _don't_ leave the kitchen."

She felt guilty when she saw the disappointed expression of the younger girl, but reasoned that it was for the betterment of mankind. Also, if she was going to die in flames, she'd prefer it to be because of a katon jutsu after a long, tiring battle, not a house fire with goddamn _water_ as fuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chap! Sorry it was late, but I had my biology final, and everyone know that you don't mess with biology.
> 
> I'll start on the next chap soon, and hopefully, this goddamn sleep over will come to an end tomorrow or something like that.
> 
> Reviews are more than appreciated.


	15. It's Not A Real Sleep Over Till You Actually Get To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It never hurts to be careful."
> 
> "Actually," A sleepy voice mumbled, "With how tight you're clutching me… it kinda does."
> 
> "Where has your strength gone?!" Obito cried, still hanging to the silver-head, "How do you want to be a ninja if you can't even take a little pain?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, thank you everyone for everything. I'm sorry I didn't answer to some of the comments. The thing is, I had one of the most awful days I've had in the whole year yesterday, so not only I didn't write this chap on time, I also didn't answer to some of the reviews. The problem is, I don't know which ones.
> 
> Still, I'm very thankful to all of you.
> 
> Also, I really didn't want to write this last part of the sleep over. Partly because nothing happens, and partly because I'm in no mood to write fluff. I ended up writing it at the end, tho I'm not sure I like how it turned out.
> 
> (On another note, I watched A Very Potter Sequel, and I have to say I'm in love. God that 2 musicals are two of the best things in the whole world. If you're a Potter-head and still haven't watched it- THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. And no I don't own Naruto. Tho I do own some very good coffee I probably should take a sip of. Before I start writing.
> 
> (And oh, is it New Year already? Hope you have a good year.)

They had their a-little-burned-but-better-than-nothing dinner on an also burned table in a –guess what- burned kitchen that smelled of smoke because its furniture had been repeatedly set on fire in the last hour.

Needless to say, by the time they were done, Rin was more than ready to swear off fire and everything related to it. (Katon jutsus included. Like, why try to barbeque people when you could just drown them.)

Other than that, and if not counting the twenty two fights her companions got into that she had to break off, nothing much happened, and they soon decided that they were too tired to do much except sleep.

Which, after three shouting matches, two hissed arguments, and Obito screaming like a girl when a shadow tried to hug him after Natsu-chan showed him to the guest room, ended up with the three of them sleeping in the same room with their futons barely an inch apart.

(Of course, Obito tried to start a pillow fight, but just a look and a whispered threat about how she would throw him out to sleep with the 'black, creepy things' If his pillow as much as touched her from Natsu-chan was enough to discourage the boy.)

So, here Rin was, lying next to an already asleep silver-head and a shivering Uchiha.

"Obito," She said tiredly, not bothering to lift her head, "stop squeezing Natsu-chan. You're crushing her."

"But what if those shadow things come back?" the boy asked, his voice a pitch too high.

"They won't." She tried to reassure him, "Natsu-chan said they won't harm us till we're close to her, and I doubt that you could get closer than this if you _tried_."

"It never hurts to be careful."

"Actually," A sleepy voice mumbled, "With how tight you're clutching me… it kinda does."

"Where has your strength gone?!" Obito cried, still hanging to the silver-head, "How do you want to be a ninja if you can't even take a little pain?!"

The small girl yawned, "How do… you…wann…b…on… Wateve'…"

Obito blinked. "What?"

"Be quiet," Rin shushed him, stealing a glance at her younger friend, "I think she fell asleep again."

"Huh," The boy whispered, "that was weird, well, good night Rin."

"Good night, Obito."

It didn't take long for Obito's breaths to even out, but Rin couldn't sleep. She lie there, just listening to his friends occasional mumbled words and staring at the ceiling. It was very high, and the room was very big. Actually, the whole compound was very big. Rin wasn't sure, but she though that it was only a little smaller than the Uchiha compound, and that town housed dozens of people.

But this town seemed really empty, now that she thought about it. They hadn't seen even one person in their way here –well, except for those shadow things, but they were creepy, so Rin wasn't gonna count them as people- and Natsu-chan had mentioned that her father often wasn't home.

Didn't she get… lonely here?

She wasn't sure. The small girl didn't seem like much of a sociable person, but Rin thought that she enjoyed her time with her and Obito- although it was kinda hard to tell with how little of her face she could see.

Thinking about it, there were a lot of strange things about the girl. Her constant poker-face that only Obito managed to break, her strength despite her small size, her level of maturity that Rin was sure no one expected from a four year old, the long and heavy traditional clothes she always wore- even though it was obvious that she wasn't comfortable in them- and the most strange of all, the scarf around her face.

Like, seriously, what was with the scarf?

In the last three months, Rin had thought about it a lot, and always had come out empty handed. It just didn't seem logical that a kid would cover her face –unless it was a clan thing, not impossible, since her cousin also did it.-

"Hey…Obito…" deciding that she was too curious to sleep, Rin called the other in a low voice, taking care not to wake the younger girl sleeping between them, "Are you still awake?"

"Hmm? Rin?" came a sleepy reply, "Wha' you wan'?"

"Do you know why Natsu-chan wears the mask?" The brunette whispered to him, her curiosity far outweighing her guilt for waking up the Uchiha.

"Ah, yea'" The Uchiha mumbled, "She sai' she ugly or somethin'"

Rin didn't say for a long time, only gaping at the boy. 'Ugly? Ugly?! That was the reason she went through all the trouble to keep her face hidden?!'

Well, Rin called bullshit.

Still, she didn't think that Uchiha was lying to her, so that meant that was what Natsu-chan herself had told the boy, and Rin could respect her urge to keep a secret.

But did that mean that she believed it?

She turned her head, her eyes traveling up and down the girl's covered face, taking in the small nose and ridiculously long lashes resting on high cheekbones that even the scarf couldn't hide, and shook her head.

Obito might had been dull enough to be fooled by a ridiculous lie like that, but Rin?

Yep, she called bullshit.

Still, it was Natsu-chan's secret to keep, and Natsu-chan's secret to share, so Rin just rolled over and let sleep wash over her. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

(In the end, when she was seconds away from dozing off, she wondered if she should've reminded Obito to let go of the small girl and let her breath for a final time.

Whatever, she was too tired, and Natsu-chan wouldn't have hugged him back if she disliked it so much anyway.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stupid sleep over is finally over. THANK GOD.
> 
> (Sorry for the mistakes – and this generally being shitty- This wasn't proof read.)
> 
> Um, please review. Thanks.
> 
> Guys I'm thinking about updating about once a week or something instead of this. What do you think?
> 
> I still haven't decided though.


	16. There Are Things A Genius Understands (And There Are Things She doesn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi had always been a sharp kid.
> 
> She saw, she observed, she understood.
> 
> There were many things she understood.
> 
> But there were also many things she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I really, really, reallyyyy should go back and edit the last few chaps. But I'm too tired…)
> 
> Um, I kinda had to rewrite this chap cuz I lost the original version… I liked that one better… it was less crappy… (Guess what! The stupid write block is (half) back.)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy and I decided not to update every day anymore. Maybe about once or twice a week instead.
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Own nothing
> 
> Oh and thank u everyone for everything! U guys made my day.

Hatake Kakashi had always been a sharp kid.

A genius, they called her, but she herself disagreed; it didn't have anything to do with being a genius –which, why yes, she defiantly was- it was simply the fact that she had _eyes_ , and could see.

Or maybe see wasn't the correct word, since what she did wasn't merely seeing, no, she didn't just see, she _**observed**_.

That was her secret. She looked at everything twice, broke it down so she could analyze each piece first, and then put it together again so she could look at the whole picture.

She looked, she observed, she _understood_.

There were many things Kakashi understood.

She understood the theory behind using each type of the elements, the whole affair with ones affinity with a special type, and the simple fact that mastering the others would be a challenge unlike any other she'd ever taken. (But that was alright, wasn't it? It was still early.)

She understood chakera, both the use of it and the difference between the ordinary blue type, the green one the medics used, and her own white one. ( _And no Obito, I can't change the color to make a rainbow chakera, goddamn it_.)

And whenever her father came home from a long term mission and looked as she hit dozens of marks with closed eyes and went through at least ten new katas she'd learned in his absence, she looked him in the eye, read the signs for what they were, and understood that even after all the things she'd done, she still wasn't good enough. (' _But she already is_ ,' jiraiya-sama always argued with her father when they thought she was asleep, ' _she is better than good enough_. _Especially for a_ _ **kid**_ _._ ')

So she ran back to the library, teared through books and searched for new ways to get stronger, for new ways to get better, for new waves to finally be _good enough_. (' _Not yet_ ,' her father always argued back, voice hard and grave, ' _And not for a long time_ ,')

She tricked genins into occasional spars, trained with chunins that had enough patience not to run her through, and even tried to lure Obito and Rin into training in their daily afternoon meetings. (She didn't get much out of those, since the other two were below her own level, and there wasn't much they could do without a proper training ground- but at least she learned to be a complete badass who could kick ass with layers of heavy fabric and traditional kimonos weighting her down.)

She went through ancient and new scrolls alike, absorbed as much knowledge as she could, and then went to the training room and locked the door behind herself, not coming out till she'd mastered all the scroll had to offer.

She read things that a child normally wasn't even allowed to touch, went over Hatake clan's secret and their hidden arts, and picked out the ones that could be useful.

She showed one to her father once, just before he left for another mission. She started with seals, Hands flying through familiar hand-signs so quickly they were more of a blur, and finger already cut to supply the needed drop of blood.

Catching her father's eyes, she slammed her hands on the ground.

There was a moment of dizziness as chakera leaved her body, and a second of nothing but darkness and silence, but then there was smoke in the air, and lines of old kanji writing themselves on the ground, and after that, two wolves with white icicles instead of fangs and molten silver for fur rubbing their heads to her hands.

She sat heavily, her legs no longer having the strength to support her, and hugged their heads to her chest. She caressed their silver fur, and hearing their happy sound, smiled.

But her father didn't.

He didn't do anything. He just stood there and... stared. Gone were his usual blank face and empty eyes that screamed that she wasn't enough, and in the place of the emptiness… was pain.

It was different from his usual reaction, but not a good kind of different. It was foreign, and scary, and painful. It was strange because his face was scrunched up in agony and there were thousands of emotions swimming in his eyes; It was terrifying because Kakashi wasn't used to this quiet, sad version of her father, and because didn't know what to take the emotions for; And it was disappointing- because despite her better judgment, she'd hoped to look her father in the eye and see pleasure, or maybe even joy or pride, but she was seeing _disappointment_ of all things.

Sakumo looked pained for a moment, and then sad, his expression changing between disbelief and denial for a second before hardening with determination. (He looked many things, but not _pleased_ even once.)

"Kakashi," He said, voice not showing a trace of his earlier discomfort, "Only females of the Hatake clan summon wolves.

She nodded, confused. She already knew that.

"Well," Her father said meaningfully, eyeing her mask and clothes, "You're not exactly a female anymore, are you?"

And then, it sank in.

She nodded to him, apologized, and went to find another scroll that let her sign a contract with a summon.

This time, with a dog. (And well, she got Pakkun and a whole pack of cool dogs out of that, so it wasn't all that bad now, right?)

-She still kept the wolves though-

Hatake Kakashi had always been a sharp kid.

She saw, she observed, she understood.

There were many things she understood.

But there were also many things she didn't.

She didn't understand why she had to wear a mask or pretend to be a boy, especially when it was obvious that girls could also become powerful ninjas and not be looked down on.

She didn't understand why she felt a warm feeling in her chest whenever Rin smiled at her or why she had the strangest urge to smile each time Obito called her with that stupid nickname of his.

She didn't understand why the teachers at the academy felt the need to repeat every single thing a dozen times and go over old jutsus every day.

To be honest, she didn't understand a lot of things about the academy.

She didn't understand why they had to waste so much time trying to teach them how to properly hold a kunai without cutting their fingers off and then, after nine months of wasting time on Taijutsu even a three year old could learn in a week –Trust her, she'd know-, just start on hand seals. (She didn't understand because she was too bright.)

She didn't understand Eiji-sensei either, not getting why he felt the need to try to help her with every single technique he taught when it was painfully obvious that the boy standing next to her was the one in need of guidance, _not_ her. She didn't understand the smiles or the fake, kind tone he used, nor did she get the purpose of the occasional touches that lingered a little too long to be just little corrections on her throwing form- especially when they _didn't_ correct anything. (She didn't understand because she was too young, because she was too careless, because she was an idiot and didn't know what danger was- because she didn't know when it was time to just turn her back and _run and run and run_ and _**never look back**_ _._ )

She also didn't understand why after nearly a year of doing absolutely nothing that would help them in an actual fight, the teachers showed them the necessary hand signs for doing a simple dust-bunshin, and asked them to focus their chakera and try to make a clone, all the time smirking in a way that screamed that they were sure that none of them would succeed.

And when the teachers gaped at the three kage bunshins she had made instead of dust ones, she didn't understand what the fuss was about, nor she got why they were so surprised that she had learned some useful jutsus from her father's privet library. (And when there was talk about letting her graduate early- she really didn't understand why Eiji-sensei looked so angry.)

But, most of all, whenever her father came home from a long term mission and looked as she hit dozens of marks with closed eyes and went through at least ten new katas she'd learned in his absence, she looked him in the eye, read the signs for what they were, and _didn't_ understood _**why**_ she still wasn't good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. Hope you liked it! (Now I really have to go and study for my math final.)
> 
> After reading this chap and looking at the tags- you probably know why I insist that it's not gonna stay as sweet as it is forever, but don't worry- there's still time before it gets sad- and I'll add warnings each time I post a chapter that might bother someone.
> 
> On the bright side- next chap, another one of our beloved characters will (probably) show up! U probably can guess who it is!
> 
> Um guys… please review. I got like one or two person reviewing last time, and while I'm realyyyy thankful to them, I'd like to know what the rest of you think.
> 
> (By the way I was thinking, If Natsumi means summer beauty… then what does winter beauty mean? Does anyone know?)


	17. There Must Have Been A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Hatake Kakashi, Gender: Male, Age:Fi- wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u every one for everything. You guys are the best.
> 
> I own nothing
> 
> By the way guys, I now have a Tumblr now, and I intend to put all the drawings of my fic there. Like, you know, when I have an OC or something (or if my friend draws me a fanart of fem!Kakashi after her exams are over, since I'm horrible at drawing her, lol) - I'll post it there. I already have two of the OCs ready!
> 
> The only problem: I can't draw for shit.
> 
> I'll still do my best though, and I'll give you guys the link when the first important OC enters the story.
> 
> Hope u enjoy this chap, also, Minato!

Namikaze Minato was practically vibrating with energy.

He was excited, and nervous, and maybe a little bit worried. He was feeling so many things, it was like he had a ball of pure emotions jumping around in his stomach. (That or the fish he'd eaten last night had come alive and was swimming around in his gut, one of those two.)

He smiled widely as he walked to the academy, definitely _not_ skipping because he was a mature shinobi, and mature shinobis didn't skip anywhere. No, they didn't skip, they _walked_ , looking cool and collected, exactly like Minato did right now.

Or you know what? Screw it. Minato had not once looked cool or collected anywhere outside of a battle field, so why start now?

So yeah, he skipped all the way to the academy, grinning like crazy and waving cheerfully to anyone that passed him.

Needless to say, he was very happy.

(And the occasion?)

Starting from today, Minato was a jounin sensei.

It was really rare to choose someone as young as himself to be a jounin sensei, but it seemed that this new graduate was a special case. A genius among prodigies, Hokage-Sama had called him, and one that would become a very splendid shinobi if given the right amount of guidance. Also, there was the fact that this boy was slightly younger than most shinobis, so it made sense to choose a younger jounin as his instructor too.

All in one, what they needed was a genius, young, and experienced jounin, and there simply wasn't a better pick than Minato.

(There might had been the issue of the brat being too bright for his own good and driving his academy teachers crazy too - but that was irrelevant.)

But, despite the unimaginable amount of excitement and happiness he was feeling, Minato couldn't help but worry a little bit about whether or not he would be a good teacher. Like, what if his student didn't like him? What if he thought his jutsus were lame? What if he tripped and made a fool out of himself in front of the kid?

Well, he supposed if that actually happened, he could always ask for tips from Jiraiya-sensei to make his student like him (or… maybe not; since the man's idea of bonding was going to a hot spring together and peeking at women.)

He shook his head, it wasn't time to have negative thoughts, and there was no way that a respectable shinobi would think of Minato's jutsus –long names or not- as lame. If the brat did… well then he was the lame one. End of story.

"Minami-sensei" He called as he knocked on the academy's office door, trying to keep his voice down as not to disturb any of the ongoing classes. "Are you there?"

"Come in," An irritated voice answered him, giving him permission to enter.

He gave the door a little push, wincing as it opened noisily. He stepped inside, looking around. The office was small, stacked with piles among piles of paper work and two wooden desks. There was a woman seated behind one of them, signing papers. She nodded to Minato when he entered, searching through the papers on her desk. The blond felt a flash of pity as she looked at her, the poor woman looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"You're here for the Hatake brat, right?" The woman asked, holding out a file to him.

Minato took the file with a small, nervous smile, opening it to check the kid's profile. Yes, it was indeed as impressive as Hokage-sama had said. He looked over the details on his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu style first, and then started reading it more carefully; this time, from the top.

Name: Hatake Kakashi, Gender: Male, Age:Fi- wait, what?

"Um, sorry Minami-sensei," He said aloud, "I think there has been a mistake."

"What?" The academy teacher said with an irritated voice, looking at Minato like he was a particularly annoying fly, "There's no mistake, I checked it just this morning."

"But- but it says here that Kakashi-kun is only five years old!"

"That's because he is." She waved a hand dismissively, turning back to her work, "God knows what Hokage-sama is thinking, letting a toddler graduate."

"Bu-"

"See here Namikaze-san," The woman snapped forcefully, looking at him with tired and red eyes, "as you can see, I am _very_ busy right now. Please go talk with Eiji-sensei if you need any more information. Now, I believe your student is waiting for you at the training ground behind the academy." She glared at him, her tone not leaving any room for discussion, "Have a good day," She said, "and please close the door behind yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Another short chap. Sorry but I really have very few ideas what to do with Minato. I mean, there are two more chapters I know how to write, but other than that- it's blank. I also forgot how I wanted Kakashi to meet with Kushina- I just remember it had something to do with Ramen.
> 
> Please review? Guys, they really cheer me up and make me write so much faster.
> 
> Oh, and if someone can tell me about the New Year festival, I'd be very grateful. I searched the net and it said that it's on January 1st, but I'd like to know more about it. Anything u can tell me, about the customs, food, date, entertainment, anything really, would be appreciated.


	18. NOT a stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, well, I'm Namikaze Minato." he said after five minutes of awkward silence, still feeling a little uncomfortable after getting catch by a five year old, "Starting from today I'll be your jounin sensei."
> 
> "Hatake Kakashi," The boy said in turn, giving him a small, polite bow, "as you already know, stalk- I mean, Minato-sensei."
> 
> (You know what, Minato thought he could now understand what the poor teachers meant about the kid having an attitude.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah, thanks to anyone who reviewed. (also kudos! yay!) That was really nice of you, and it made me so happy.
> 
> Another chap with Minato. Hope u enjoy.

After being kicked out of the office rather rudely, Minato walked to the training ground behind the academy with his tail between his legs.

He couldn't believe Hokage-sama had assigned him to teach a toddler. Was this some kind of a joke? If it was…well, Minato wasn't laughing.

And if wasn't…?

He guessed the only thing he could do then was to pray and hope that it wouldn't be worse than babysitting (except that it really was, and they were giving him a kid that was just out of 'being a toddler' phase, and they expected him not only to teach him how to fight off ninjas, but also take him on missions, and protect him when everything went to shit, and take care of his battle wounds afterwards- and oh God, Minato was too young to become a father.) and not last for more than one week at most. Surely, even Hokage-Sama would see reason if Minato talked to him… right?

He walked past a group of young kids –but not as young as his new student, and wasn't that just weird- sparing with each other, and took a turn to reach the training ground behind the academy.

What he found there, shocked him.

He wasn't sure what he had expected to find there -the brat chasing after a butterfly of sucking his thumb maybe- but whatever it was, it wasn't a blur of silver and black in mid jump with three genins surrounding it.

He ducked back, using the academy building as a cover so they didn't see him, and with a quite shunshin, moved so he was hidden behind the branches of a tall tree. He crouched there, watching with amazement as the tiny blur moved with speed he hadn't expected from anyone less than a chunin, and knocked the three genin out within five minutes.

The first thing that Minato noticed when the blur stilled long enough for him to take a good look as its appearance, was the spiky silver hair that was cut so horribly it looked like a three year old had cut it with a kunai, _without_ access to a proper mirror – and it wouldn't be so bad if Minato didn't have a feeling that that was _exactly_ what had happened. - The second, was the mask.

"Aren't you going to come out now, Shinobi-san?" The kid asked without looking up from the three unconscious boys on the ground, his voice softer that it had any right to be after a sparring match.

Minato blinked. He was pretty sure that he'd been masking his chakera ever since he'd shunshined there, and there was no way for a kid to have sensed him that easily. Maybe the kid was just checking to see if there were any other genins hiding around? Yeah, that was probably it.

"Shinobi-san?" the kid repeated, turning his head so he was staring straight at Minato's hiding place. "I know you are there. Please come out."

Minato jumped down the tree (Jump, not _fall,_ get your facts straight) and landed on his feet (totally not nearly crashing head first to the ground) and did his best to look like the cool jounin sensei that he was. "How did you sense me?" He asked, _calmly_ , looking totally relaxed.

The boy gave him a strange look, tilting his head to the side. "My sense of smell and hearing are more sensitive than a normal human."

Oh right, the damn Hatakes and their wolf issues.

"Um, cool," He said intelligently, "You're- um, you're the new graduate, Kakashi-kun, right?"

"Are you a stalker?" The kid asked instead of answering, eyes wide and innocent–but that was just an act, Minato could see the outline of an evil smirk just underneath his mask-. "Should I call for help?"

"I am not a stalker!" Minato protested, making an offended sound, "I'm your new jounin-sensei!"

"Yeah, I guessed as much." The brat said, completely abandoning the act. "It was kinda obvious since you hid to observe, but still, you could've warned me about those three jackasses beforehand. They disrupted my training, you know?"

Minato had the strangest feeling that he was being scolded by a toddler – and a rather terrifying one with a sharp tongue at that-, but that didn't stop him from looking down and fidgeting on his feet. "Um, I'm sorry?" He said, not sure what he was apologizing for.

The silver-head nodded, as if accepting the apology "So? Did I pass your exam?"

Minato blinked, "Exam?"

The kid narrowed his eyes suspiciously, frowning at him, "Weren't you the one who sent those three to test my abilities?"

"No…?"

"Huh," The kid shrugged, "so they really were just a bunch of bullies."

"What did they want?" The blond asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"To teach me what being a _real_ shinobi is like, apparently," the boy rolled his eyes

Minato didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh, well, I'm Namikaze Minato." he said after five minutes of awkward silence, still feeling a little uncomfortable after getting catch by a five year old, "Starting from today I'll be your jounin sensei."

"Hatake Kakashi," The boy said in turn, giving him a small, polite bow, "as you already know, stalk- I mean, Minato-sensei."

(You know what, Minato thought he could now understand what the poor teachers meant about the kid having an attitude.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, there's no doubt that if Minato really wanted to hide, he could've easily done it with masking his scent and, idk, not stomping all the way to the training ground (cuz he definitely stomped all the way there and nothing u say will convince me otherwise.) but I'm putting my money on him not counting on the possibility of a 5 year old being a good enough sensor to sense him with just his chakera masked.
> 
> Also, Kakashi is cool. What other explanation do u need?
> 
> About her being a brat tho, I fell I need to say this: the reason she acts like this is because Minato seems like a really laid back and nice person, and someone who she can tease a little bit, esp since he's so young. But she would never act like this in front of, let's say, Eiji-sensei, who obviously doesn't have any tolerate for non-sense.
> 
> Pleassssssse review? I really need some cheering up guys.


	19. Someone Like This Little Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training started with "Wow, you're really good at chakra control.", quickly escalated to "Oh, you already know this one.", and ended with Minato nearly bursting into tears because "For the sake of God Kakashi! At least let me finish the explanation before you perfect it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys I srsly wasn't expecting so many reviews! Best. Day. Ever. Thank u so much for everything.
> 
> I'm rly sorry this is so short and also late, but the exams finally ended, so now I have to go to school and take two or three exams a day at the same time –crappy school I go to, I know- so I don't have much time left. Also, I wanted to write this sooner and make it longer, but someone went out of her way to ruin my day –or several day, since I'm still upset about it- so, here is this short and late chap I rly hope u enjoy.
> 
> Please review?
> 
> I own nothing.

Three weeks into being a jounin sensei, Minato had to admit that he had no idea what he was doing.

It wasn't that he wasn't a competent teacher- quite the contrary, actually- , the problem was, his student didn't seem to realize that he was a student, and students were supposed to watch and _learn_ , not already know everything.

The first thing Minato learned when he talked to Hatake Kakashi was that the kid was sharp, and Minato, the utter moron that he was, thought that it was gonna make it easier to work with him; but then, they had their first training session, and Kami-sama, _had_ Minato underestimated the brat.

The training started with " _Wow, you're really good at chakra control_.", quickly escalated to _"Oh, you already know this one."_ , and ended with Minato nearly bursting into tears because " _For the sake of God Kakashi! At least let me finish the explanation before you perfect it!"_

The kid was too good at everything to be just five, and Minato honestly didn't understand HOW. Like, he asked him to try making one solid clone, Kakashi made four kage bunshins without breaking a sweat; he tried to teach him how to walk up trees, the kid perfected a complicated kata while walking on water; he showed him some summoning scrolls, the boy summoned a literal pack of trained ninja dogs for him.

It didn't even matter what the task was- the boy seemed incapable of failing. Minato asked him to do a couple of things no one below the rank of chunin had any right to be capable of just to test him a couple of times, but the brat always accepted the challenge with a polite –or sometimes not much so- nod and less than twenty four hours later, finished the task so perfectly it left Minato gaping for hours. (Like, no kidding, The blonde's jaw had hit the ground so many times in the last week alone, he was sure it was already bruising.)

One thing was for sure: Hokage-Sama hadn't been joking when he'd called the kid a genius among prodigies.

But despite all the problems, Minato didn't regret volunteering to be the boy's jounin sensei. The kid was sharp and bright, polite when he chose to be, and had enough determination that on a bad day, one could mistake his strong will as stubbornness. All in one, he was the handbook description of a perfect genin. Which meant that training him to get strong would be the easiest thing ever- but training him _right_ so he would become as strong as he could possibly get- that was a challenge that not many could take on.

And that challenge was exactly what Minato needed in his life- He needed someone to inspire him, someone bright enough to understand him and help him improve. Someone that would make him try harder and harder; someone whose mere glance could warn him that if he didn't try harder, he'd be left behind.

And it didn't matter if in this case, that someone wasn't a strong enough shinobi to go head to head with Minato, and it didn't matter if he was a mere child; a boy instead of a man, and one that still knew nothing of the cruelty of the shinobi world- what mattered was that Kakashi was a comrade, and his witty comebacks and talent provided enough of a challenge for Minato to try harder – What mattered was that this child's eyes were sharp enough that they to make Minato feel like he was already losing a battle they weren't even fighting.

There was no denying it that the kid was good, and he already knew enough to be a low rank chunin at the very least, so Minato started lecturing him on the more complicated stuff, asking him if he knew about the five affinities. The answer, of course, had been a bored 'yeah', but then they started actually _using_ the elements in their spars, and the boredom quickly gave its place to excitement and an uncontrolled urge to learn.

Hatake Kakashi was a difficult child, a genius unlike any other and one that would become a very splendid shinobi if given the right amount of guidance, and since he'd become Minato's student, there had been many problems, things ranging from people not wanting to hire a five year old for missions to Minato still being unexperienced, but despite all of them, the blond found himself enjoying the little brat's company more than he'd thought he ever would.

Because Kakashi was a little brat, but he was Minato's little brat, and Minato was going to do whatever he could so the kid became as strong as he could ever get. (And well, if he started training harder and harder after he met the boy, it was all because that one day, when Kakashi finally became the one he had the potential to be, Minato had to be cool enough to be called his sensei.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over. Thank god. This chap killed me. I was so upset the whole time I was writing it I only hope I didn't mess up too much.
> 
> Please review?
> 
> And guys, I decided to make short comics about behind the scenes of this fic, and also opened an ask the character where u can ask any character in this story anything u want in Tumblr. I dunno if anyone is interested, but it seemed like fun. (oh and other Naruto characters I guess, since they'll eventually show up)
> 
> I have a blog by the name of queenvictoriapotato, and there's only one comic there right now, but u can follow me so u'll know when I add new things.
> 
> A few of u wanted to see lil Kakashi in a kimono if I'm right? Should I give it a go?
> 
> I'll continue making them if a few of u were interested, otherwise, I'm not sure.
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can if I get some reviews. Promise. (Please tell me what u think. I'm rly upset and ur comments are one of the few things that cheer me up.)
> 
> I'm also waiting for asks!


End file.
